Hunter
by Tilunar
Summary: Rewrite of .Darken.For.Tear.Drops. story Hunter. Sorry that it may take a while to update.
1. Chapter 1

Standing on top of a roof of a house, that looked over the edge of the forest, was a young woman, with the over-casted sky as her background.

_A normal safe human life, huh? Too bad, I haven't been human for two thousand years._

Her dark chocolate brown eyes seemed to be focused on something only she could see, though her gaze was on the forest.

_I'm not a Vampire, Werewolf, Shifter, or even a Witch. I'm the nightmare of the beings of nightmares. The being that brings punishment to those who have broken the laws. The being whose blood is poison to Vampires, who can't be changed into a Vampire, or Werewolf. I'm a being that's feared by almost everything when they find out about my race._

A smirk took over her pale rose lips, as wavy long locks of dark brown hair fluttered around her face with the cold breeze, before she placed a worn, and old black cowboy hat on her head. Her most precious treasure from her time in the South.

_I'm a Hunter. The police of the supernatural world. If a human is about to, or has found out about our world, my race deals with it. We're are killers. Cold blooded killers, who kill without guilt, or remorse. And I'm the best Hunter in the world. There isn't a ruling member of a race, or Hunter who doesn't know the name Isabella Swan._

She took a step off the roof, falling gracefully to the ground. Her long black leather duster jacket danced around her skinny black jean covered legs, as she landed on the damp grass without a sound.

_Watch out world. Human Bella Swan is gone, and Hunter Bella Swan has returned. The Cullens didn't want me, so I will not mourn them. I should of known to never trust another vampire._

With those last thoughts, she turned, and headed to the front door of the house, closing the door as a sheet of rain fell to the ground.

* * *

She sat on a thick branch of a tree on the boarder of La Push, watching as the pack did their patrols. She knew soon Jacob Black would join the pack, since she started acting like her true self, she had become good friends with the boy. Of course she knew of his crush on her. She would have to be blind not too, but she didn't like him like that. He reminded of one of her younger brothers from when she was human, and she would never think of him in a lover way.

Bella was going to wait till Jacob had phased, and had time to get in control of his new wolf self, before she told the pack who she was, and that she knew of them.

She smelt the scent of fresh mint, and turned her head to the side just in time to see the man who gave her this life. Thomas was an old Hunter, though he looked to be only twenty-three. He was 6'5", with bronze skin, dark brown eyes, and short dark brown hair.

She still didn't know why he brought her in to this life, though he said when he first looked at her, he felt power unlike anything he had ever felt in a human, and couldn't bring himself to kill her.

He ran a hand with fingerless leather gloves on through his hair, as he looked down to the grey wolf running under the tree.

"Head-Captain Selene wants you to keep an eye on the pack, since you're not leaving Charlie, and you've ended your little holiday." He told her almost silently, though with her keen hearing she was able to hear him like he was talking a normal level.

Selene was the head of the Hunter's council, the leader of all the Hunters, and the first ever Hunter.

"I was going to any way." She told him, throwing a branch, she had broken of the tree a while ago, and watching amused as the grey wolf ran to the noise of it hitting the ground.

She had always said the wolf shape-shifters looked like big dogs, and thats why they were so loyal to the Hunters. Only Sarah, Thomas' wife, agreed with her.

"She would also like to remind you to stay away from the Volturi." He told her at the same tone as before, making her scoff silently.

"Like I haven't forgotten the way she put a gun to my head to 'get it through my thick stubborn head'." She said with a sneer, making Thomas shake his head.

"You need to let go of the past grudges, you'll turn bitter otherwise." He told her, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm already bitter." She informed him in a even tone, making him roll his eyes.

"You're not fully bitter yet, and I want to keep it that way." Thomas said. "Serenity misses you."

"She's always been overprotective." Bella chuckled. "I thought she would have her hands full keeping control of my squad."

"Squad Eleven has been very bloodthirsty, and only thinking about fighting since you became their captain. When I first met you, I thought you would be a sweet kind girl, when really your like a demon." Thomas mused with an amused smile, while Bella smirked darkly

There was Thirteen Squads, and hers was Squad Eleven. Her squad were heavy combat specialists, though their squad did other work, Squad Eleven was known as the Heavy Duty Squad, and was sent in to the wars the other races had between them.

There wasn't a Hunter alive who didn't feel a shiver of fear go down their spine when her squad was spoken about,_ but_, she thought in amusement, there wasn't a Hunter alive that didn't shudder in fear when she was spoken about.

It was surprising how much she was feared. She was 5'5" with mid-back length wavy dark brown hair with hints of red, and brown eyes. She had pale skin covering a lean, and lithe frame. There wasn't much about her that should scream danger, yet in the two thousand years she had been a Hunter she had gained a lot of respect, and fear. Not that she minded, she was amused by it all, though she hid it behind her bored indifference's that dulled her emotions, she used as a mask.

"A devil in angels clothing." She muttered, making him let out a silent chuckle.

"Of course." He mused thoughtfully. "I should of known."

"Thomas?" She asked, her tone soft, as she looked up at the small patch of sky through the trees.

He looked at her, noticing the look of longing, sadness, and hints of guilt in her eyes, though most wouldn't see passed the carefully built layer of indifference. He knew what she was going to ask, and his heart clenched for it.

"How is he? How are they?" She asked, her tone still soft.

He didn't have to ask who 'they' were, or 'he' was. They were the only people outside her small group of friends that could melt her almost ice cold heart.

"They are fine, though Captain Sakura says they miss you." He told her, watching as her eyes unfocused, silently knowing her mind had gone to better times.

There was a reason why she wasn't allowed near the Volturi. It wasn't only because she tried to kill Aro Volturi, it was also because Hunters were not allowed to get involved with other races affairs, unless they were going to tell humans about them, or there was a war going on. Selene knew if Bella went there she wouldn't leave by herself, she would be taking four Vampires with her.

One was the reason he had been sent to either kill her, or make her a Hunter. Her father, Marcus Volturi, formally Marcus Swan. Two of them she had tried to protect, though she had been stopped. Her youngest siblings, the ones she didn't get to see born as a human, Jane and Alec Volturi. The last was someone she loved more then her own life, her old lover Demetri.

Those four Vampires were why she wasn't allowed to get involved with the Volturi coven.

Bella felt a soft smile curl the corners of her lips, as a memories took over her vision.

* * *

Bella's eyes snapped open to see her dark room as her cell phone beeped, giving an annoyed sigh, she sat up, and flipped open the phone. Her eyebrow arched slightly as she read the text.

It seemed Jacob Black had finally changed.

With a resigned sigh, she got out of bed, and changed into some clean clothes, before pulling open her window and gracefully leaping out of it. A smile fluttered over her face as she began to run through the forest towards La Push, taking in the scents of the forest after the rain.

When she could hear the pained howls from Jacob's house, she climbed up one of the trees, and sat on a thick branch, settling in for a long night.

She woken up from her light sleep when she felt a blanket put around her, and her calm chocolate eyes opened to meet forest green smiling ones.

Before her on the thick branch was a beautiful girl. She was 5'3", with wavy dark brown hair falling down her back with soft coloured wild flowers threaded through her long locks, her skin was a smooth mocha colour. She wore a flowing dark green dress with its skirt cut into a leave like pattern with leaves and flowers pinned to it, soft brown sandals, and a daisy chain around her neck.

"You should stay warm, Great Hunter." The woodland Nymph said in her windchime voice. "The Forest would be sad if you were to fall ill within her embrace."

"Thank you for your concern." Bella said, a small smile on her lips. "I hope I haven't worried the Forest to much."

The young Forest Nymph shook her head, a smile on her lips. "You haven't, but she is much calmer now she knows you'll be warm."

The soft sound of flute music carried on the breeze made both women look towards the west.

"You should go." Bella muttered. "I'm sure you're sisters, and Faun are worried about you."

The Nymph nodded, a slight frown of her lips, before she leaped off the branch, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Bella glanced just once where the Nymph disappeared, before going back to watching the small red house.

She could hear the sound of voice coming from the house with her keen ears, and knew the pack had calmed Jacob down, and was explaining things. She smirked slightly when he almost phased when he was told he couldn't come near her anymore, for her safety.

Jacob was surprisingly loyal to her, and it warmed her heart slightly. With that thought in her mind, she leaned back against the tree, trying to get as comfy as possible.

She would give Jacob two weeks to get control of himself, and used to his new self. Then she would let them know who she really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella scowled at the ringing phone at her side, before she put her attention back to cleaning her favorite gun, she knew who was trying to get in touch with her, and she knew when she returned to 'Demon's Cave' ( An affectionate name given to the cave that lead to the Hunters village to those few humans who had been able to get close to it, and then adopted by the Hunters themselves as a name of their hidden village ) she would beat that annoying boy black and blue with a glee-filled grin on her face.

She felt a glower come to her face when the damn phone began to rang again. Unlike many who had been around as long as she had, Bella wasn't bad with technology. Thomas had thought it was because she was turned while she was still a teenager, who were all for trying new things and loved to be up-to-date with things no matter what era they were born in, or because she was a woman. He was then slapped on the back of the head by his lovely wife, who looked all to pleased when a curse escaped the tall man who preferred not to swear when he didn't need too.

She closed her eyes, and chose to ignore the annoying male trying to get in touch with her, before she went back to cleaning her weapons.

Her phone rang again, and the name Matthew flashed on screen with a picture of him from her last birthday at Demon's Cave. She could easily see how his blue eyes were glazed with the haze of drunkenness, and the deep flush on his cheeks as he lifted a bottle of beer to the camera, a smirking Tiania pulled into his side in the picture, who's hazel eyes were lit up with glee, no doubt thinking of the hang-over he would be having when he next woke up.

After that night, she made it a point to make sure Amber didn't get hold of her phone, though she did praise the child-looking Hunter for getting such good blackmail for all their friends ( Which made up of the whole of Squad Eleven, Thomas and a few of his Squad members, and Sarah and a few of her Squad members ) and to not let Matthew drink so much, even if it is amusing to see him get sent flying when he tried to hit on Serenity, who had no sympathy with the drunk fool since she followed up the first punch with a got slap across the face and a swift kick to his balls knocking him out of his drunkenness and back to being somber only to spend the rest of the night curled into a ball as some of her other Squad members laughed at his pain.

Bella, of course, patted Amber on the head when she saw that the younger Hunter had filmed the amusing scene, while the child-looking Hunter beamed at her with unhidden glee and pride on her sweet face.

As you may tell, Squad Eleven wasn't known for it's sympathy or kindness. It was known for their sadistic natures to everyone, including their own Squad mates, the number of building they had flattened in their training sessions, the number of wars they had been sent to deal with, the amount of times they were sent to the Witches to be healed from a very bloody fight ( Those Fights not always from war and normally were from a 'friendly' sparring match ), their wild parties ( Where no matter what, someone always ended up naked in Captain Blake's room, making said young-looking Captain send the offending person to their own room after thoroughly beating them, all the while keeping a blank face, though Bella remembered seeing a slight blush on his pale face when a group of her female Squad members and herself had decided to join the tradition ), and the number of times the council of Hunters ( Who seemed to have a great dislike of Squad Eleven and seemed to loathe Bella) had almost screamed at Bella to keep her ( Bloodthirsty, untamed, feral, fight-crazy, immature, childish, alcoholic, and completely insane ) Squad under control.

Bella felt a smirk come to her lips as she thought of her Squad. They always kept her amused, even if she had to do more paperwork then other Squads because of the damage they manage to do. Of course Bella hardly did any of her own paperwork since Serenity always ended up doing it for her, making the mask-wearing Hunter glare at her with her only visable chocolate brown eye.

Bella sighed silently as her phone began to ring again, before she picked it up. The only reason she was going to answer it was because she was bored, she was still waiting for Jacob to get used to his new self, and the whole new world he was thrust in.

She flipped open the phone and didn't bother putting it to her ear, knowing she would go deaf if she did.

_"CAPTAIN! YOU WERE IGNORING ME!"_ Matthew whined loudly over the phone, Bella could almost picture the pout on his face.

"Too bad it wasn't working." Bella muttered, wincing when Matthew let out an over-dramatic wail.

_"You're so mean Captain!" _He cried over the phone, adding a sniff for effect.

It was just too bad that Bella was used to things like this. Matthew outside of missions acted very childish and over-dramatic, many of the other Hunters didn't understand why Bella let him act the way he did since he almost always would get himself and others in trouble at least once a week. The answer was simple, it was his way of coping.

Matthew hadn't wanted to be part of Squad Eleven, not many did. It wasn't because of their sadistic natures that drove others from wanting to join the Squad, though it did add to it, it was what the Squad did, that made others not want to join.

Other Squads were sent on missions to find Humans that knew about their world and get them to join the Hunters, to get alliances signed between different groups of a race, intelligence missions, research of different things, and to watch over newly made newborns of different races.

Squad Eleven was the Heavy Combat Squad, they were skilled in every weapon, every fighting style, and knew many battle tactics. They were the Squad sent out to kill those who break the laws, the ones who joined into the wars so the Humans don't find out, and those who killed innocent Humans whose only crimes was finding out about the supernatural races.

Though Bella herself had learned to kill without guilt or remorse, it was hard on some of her Squad members. She knew all the members of her Squad that had once been Human were slightly insane, those who were never Human and always been a Hunter had a easier time when killing Humans. Those who had been Humans always were very unsettled after their first Human kill, because they knew that could of been them. That could of happened to them, and they had once been just like the Human they were killing.

Though they still killed without pause, because that was their duty, they all found ways to cope with what they were doing, what their duty was, even Bella herself wasn't any different from them. Though she killed without guilt or remorse, she would still be haunted with their bloody deaths. She knew she had too, to keep their world safe and that's how she was able to kill without guilt or remorse, the only ones she felt any hints of guilt for was the children who found out. Though Hunters didn't really have true guilt or remorse, they felt ghosts of it.

Though the Hunters council tried not kill many children who found out, some had to be killed as they couldn't became Hunters. But whenever those feelings tried to take over her, Bella easily locked them away. That was a skill she learned before she became the Captain of Squad Eleven, when she was still in Thomas' Squad.

"You've told me before." Bella said dryly. "What do you want Matthew?"

_"Somethings got Captain Sakura worried." _Matthew's serious voice would startle people who weren't used to it, but all Bella did was blink with light surprise in her eyes.

She was more interested and surprised about Sakura. The Asian Captain had always had Bella's greatest respect, especially when she was sent with Alexander to recruit her and finding out the young woman was a Samurai, who was willing to fight them if they threatened her family, and she had became good friends with the woman over the years. Sakura was as known for her apathetic ways just like Sakura and most of the other Captains were, Sakura was also not one to worry about things unless it was something very bad.

"Do you know what she's worried about?" Bella asked calmly, wrapping up her guns to put back in their box, the phone pressed between her shoulder and ear.

_"All the Rogues are going missing." _Matthew told her. _"First it was that clan of Rogue Dark Elves, then it was the Werewolf Mutts and two Banished Dragon Clans, and then it was the more wild Demon Clan and some of the stray Cat-shifters. They're just disappearing, and Captain Sakura can't find them."_

Sakura was the Captain of Squad Eight, the Intelligence Squad. She could find out everything, and it was one of her jobs to keep an eye on those outside the control of the other Races Royalty. If she couldn't find them, it meant two things. One they were dead, or two someone was helping them disappear. Bella believed it was the latter, since if it had been the former Sakura would of found their bodies.

"That's interesting." Bella mused, sounding interested with just the hint of worry letting Matthew know she was worried about it as well. "Keep an eye on that, and don't let any of Blake's lot find you playing spy or you'll be sent to Elizabeth's play room."

Blake was the Captain of Squad Nine, the Internal Security Squad, while Elizabeth was the Captain of Squad Three, The Interrogation Squad. Elizabeth had Bella's Squad running for their money to be the most sadistic in Demon's Cave, which was slightly startling since Elizabeth was turned into a Hunter when she was seven and hadn't grown since then, remaining the same innocent looking blond haired blue eyed girl, she was when Alexander recruited her.

Funnily enough, Elizabeth seemed to be very good friends with Bella and look up to her like she was her big sister. That fact made many of both of their Squads wonder, who made the other more sadistic, Bella or Elizabeth? A question they had not yet found the answer too.

"_Of course Captain._" He replied without thought.

Loyalty was strong within her Squad, all of her members would do anything their Captain said without thought. To some it would seem foolish, but it was because they trusted her that they didn't question her.

"Keep me informed." She told him before she hung up.

Bella tapped her phone against her mouth as she thought, she shook her head and decided she would talk to Jacob and the Pack soon. The La Push Pack would need to have an eye on them since they were mostly cut off to the supernatural world and could be a target in the next lot of disappearances.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella watched the Pack from her place above them in the trees. It had grown since the last time she had seen them, Quil had joined his friends within the Pack which she was glad though worried.

Their change should have stopped when the Cullens left but it hadn't which meant there was other Vampires around. That thought left an almost bitter taste in her mouth because she hadn't noticed them. She was a Captain for Christ sakes, she should of noticed them.

She bit back a sigh, it meant she was going to patrol the area which meant she wouldn't have as much time as she liked sleeping. With a shake of her head, she let her gaze drift heaven wards so she wouldn't have to watch the Pack change back into human form.

She listened to the soft sound of the fabric moving and the boys deep voices till she heard the soft crunch of their footsteps heading towards Jacob's little red house. She absently stepped of her tree, the soft sound of her trench coat flapping in the air drew the Pack's gaze to her as she bent her legs to take the shock of landing.

Bella straighted easily when she landed, the hair-line fractures and sprained muscles easily healing themselves as she did, and looked towards the Pack, who were gaping at her.

The soft rustle of leaves and the near hidden scent of Vampire made her head snap to the right and a gun slip out of the holder of her large sleeves into her hand before she aimed and fired, the pained scream made the Pack snap out of their shock while she was already moving towards her target.

"What the hell?" She heard Quil exclaim as she pushed the bushes away to show a Vampire trying to make he's body move though the bullet in his spine made it so he could only claw at the ground.

She easily flipped the Vampire on to his back, ignoring his pained hiss when his wound had pressure put on it as she looked into his eyes, her free hand pressed into his shoulder so he couldn't try and take a bite out of her.

His eyes were a bright red just turning into the darker shade of red of a Human drinking Vampire a year old, so she judged his age to be around nine months. He had surprisingly good control.

"What's your name?" She asked, ignoring the growl that he had been letting loose since she came into sight with her silver gun, when he didn't answer she clicked the safety in place before she used her gun to slap him across the face, letting a crack appear on his once smooth marble cheek and making him hiss at her. "Name?"

"Justin." He snarled before one of his arms snapped out to hit her, the sound of her gun going off echoed as Justin let out a pained roar when the bullet lodged it's self into his elbow, making the Pack flinch slightly.

"Try to hit me again and the bullet will end up somewhere no male would want it to be." Bella said, pressing the barrel of the gun into the crotch of his jeans making him stiffen. "Now Justin, who made you?"

"A red head bitch, I'm sure you would love her!" He hissed, venom hitting her face.

It wasn't strange for a Newborn to hate their sire, it was actually quite common. Bella had always found it strange that none of Carlisle's sired hated him or at the very least resented him a little. Though Rosalie did seem to resent being a Vampire, she didn't resent Carlisle.

"Me and Vicky go back." Bella said with a nod before she press her gun barrel into his forehead and pulled the trigger, bright red eyes glazed over in death before the body slowly became nothing but ash.

She wiped the venom off her face as she stood and her gun went back up her sleeve, making her very thankful that the Witches had made a charm so Hunters could hide their weapons in their clothes, as she turned to the Pack.

"So I guess we have to talk?" Bella asked, making Sam nod with a grim look on his face. "Guess that saves me the problem of trying to think of a way to talk with you."

"Let's go." Sam said, making Bella walk pass the Pack.

"Shit, Jake when you said she was bad-ass I didn't know you meant she shot Vampires." Quil exclaimed making Bella breath out a laugh while Jacob punched him.

Bella let herself into the Black's home, smiling to Billy when he looked on in shock as the Pack followed after her, curiosity clear on their faces. She sat herself on the old beat up leather couch and looked up at the six tall tanned men in front of her and the one sitting in his wheelchair.

"Story time." She chimed in fake cheerfulness, making Paul scowl at her to which she rolled her eyes. "Tell me, what do any of you know about Hunters?"

Her eyebrow arched when none of the Pack knew of them though Billy did.

"My Father told me about them." Billy began. "He said they look just like Humans, though very beautiful Humans, and smell just like them, though you have to pay attention to their scents to find the slight difference from humans. He also told me that they all had a Celtic cross necklace and a tattoo on their lower back of a shield with a bow and arrow on it and a sword going through it."

Bella pulled the necklace from under her shirt before she took off her trench coat and rolled up the back of her white tank top to show the same tattoo that Billy said, gasps came from each man before she sat down again.

"Your father was a good man and a strong leader." Bella told Billy. "It's a shame that he imprinted though at the same time I'm glad he found happiness. He was a good friend."

"You speak like you knew him." Jared commented, making Bella smirk.

"Of course I knew him." Bella said, her smirk turning to a full out grin of amusement. "I was there when he first turned into an over grown fur-ball. I was also there after Ephraim's meeting with Carlisle."

"How old are you Bella?" Jacob asked, his face full of shock.

"Around 2018, give or take a few years, I've never been good with dates." Bella said, watching in amusement as the shock completely took over their faces.

"What is a Hunter?" Embry asked, hesitation clear on his face.

"Basically, Hunters are the police force of the supernatural races and we in-force the laws, stop the wars sometimes though we always step in to make sure it doesn't get out of hand, and just keep an eye on everything." Bell shrugged as she leaned back.

"That's so cool." Quil exclaimed before he sat in front of her, looking very much like a little kid hearing his favorite story. "Have you been sent into these wars?"

Bella nodded, a smirk curving her lips as her eyes shined with muted amusement. "My Squad is the Heavy Combat Squad. That's what I train my people for."

"Your people? So your in charge of all the Hunters? And what was that about Squads?" Quil asked, trembling with his excitement.

He vaguely reminded her of a young boy with sky blue eyes that always got easily excited. She pushed the old sadness and bitterness as she remained focused on the present, it would do her no good letting the past swallow her. She had grieved when he died and couldn't let grief reclaim her.

"I'm in charge of my Squad. The Hunters are split into Thirteen Squads, though it's really only Twelve since one is a Squad of Witches. The Witches help us make our weapons stronger and are healers as well as other things they do for us. There is also Council that is made up of Forty-two very old Hunters who haven't been on a mission let alone a battle field in years. All of them are older then me, but younger then Selene. Selene was the first ever Hunter and our true Leader." She informed him.

Quil, who was soon joined by Paul and Jake, spent the rest of the day and some of the night asking question after question, only stopping to go to Emily's and to eat before they fell asleep as she spoke of a few of her times in the South. Then the rest of the night was spent with answering Sam's questions while Jared throwing in a question now and again.

They also spoke of Victoria, why she was after her, and everything about the Cullens.

* * *

Days turned to weeks, and weeks into months, and Bella over that time had become good friends with the Pack.

She had spent some time helping them with their fighting. Though they were naturally skilled enough to take a Vampire down in a quite large group, it took time to get them so they could handle a Newborn with only two of them.

Victoria seemed to be trying to find a weak point within the Pack, since she believed the Pack was protecting her, and had been sending out barely seven to nine month old Vampires, which she and the Pack easily dealt with.

There was a running bet between Paul and Bella on who would be the one to take down the most Newborns and Victoria's Partner. Bella knew Victoria couldn't work on her own with the small though notable amount of Newborns she had. Victoria wasn't from the South and didn't have their ability to train and control them like the great Warlords did.

Unlike most Hunters and Vampires, Bella and some of her Squad had great respect for those from or in the South Wars. Unless you had been part of it, it was hard to understand. But the control the Warlords showed over their Newborns showed great skill and a great mind, a great military mind. They also were quite cunning to be able to keep it a secret from the Humans, Bella knew it was the feeding of an slightly too large army that made both the Volturi and the Hunters get involved, otherwise they would let it go on since no one found out about the Vampires fighting in Human filled cities.

Of course at the beginning it wasn't like that, it wasn't till a large group of siblings were turned who all got the same power, which had was quite rare. They could make a type of shield that made it so Human's couldn't hear anything of what the supernatural world was doing or could they see it while it didn't affect Vampires or other races.

Now it didn't sound like that great of a gift but the Warlords used that gift for their gain. In exchange for the siblings not having to fight in the wars, they had to keep their shields on all the time so it covered the whole of the South.

Because of the large range of the shield, the fact that it didn't take much thought to keep it on and the fact they could go anywhere in the South to feed, the siblings agreed and the South wars became a whole lot easier to fight without worry of Humans and a whole lot bloodier in a sense.

Out of all of the Warlords, Maria had always been one of Bella's favorites. Maria had always seemed fond of Bella, and always seemed amused when Bella came to her camp to kill some of her reckless Newborns, which was a change from the annoyance from other Warlords. Maria had always been a sadist and had warmed to Bella when she took missions to the South.

Though she wasn't meant to be helping them, Bella couldn't help but give Maria a few tips here and there so her army would be better in battle. Bella enjoyed watching Maria's armies fight, she always instilled a grace that wasn't matched by any other in her fighters. Maria was an old Warlord and a very respected and feared one.

Bella knew Jasper had been one of Maria's sired. It was easy to spot the bites that turned Jasper since the shape was Maria's calling card. Bella had caught sight of it when Jasper wore a normal t-shirt for once instead of the high neck tops Alice got him to wear. It was two bite marks next to each other, overlapped slightly to look somewhat like an M on left side of his throat.

Maria always went to for the left side, Bella didn't know why though she thought it had something to do with the fact that Maria's sire bit her on the left side of her throat. Though Maria had resented her sire, she had respected him and had been fond of the time they spent together before he was killed.

Jasper seemed like a perfect Major of War, which he had been from what Serenity had found out for her. Bella did enjoy his nickname. The God of War. That was a name that sent a shiver of fear down people's spines.

She had always wondered if she ever got the chance to fight Jasper if he could win or not. It wasn't unheard of a Vampire killing a Hunter, though it was rare because of two things, one, a Hunter's blood was poison and Vampires always seemed to want to taste the blood of a Hunter before the Hunter died, and two, there was a law against killing Hunters, if you do you'll be hunted down and killed painfully.

Bella shook her head as she sat up in bed and looked out the window to see a sunny day. She knew Jacob would be patrolling with the Pack and decided to go for a run.

It had been a long time since she ran at her fall speed and she couldn't wait to feel the slight burn of her muscles working.

She got out of bed and got ready, she dressed in sweat pants, a tank top, and a light hoodie, that covered the gun holder and gun she had slipped on. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and slipped into her old sneakers before she left the house.

She kept a human speed till she was safely in the forest before she shot off, enjoying the tighten and loosing of her muscles as she ran. The scents of the forest after the rain and the sounds of the forest soothed her.

She had always enjoyed the forest and Forest Nymps, Dryads, and Hamadryads had always had a liking when it came to her.

Bella paused when she entered Edward's meadow, it was still as beautiful as before he left though Bella could sense the sadness in the air. It seemed the Dryads and the Hamadryads had taken a liking to Edward and were sad that he had left.

Bella calmly sat near the edge of the meadow, not flinching when Laurent entered from the over side of the meadow and casually began walking towards her.

"Couldn't stick to the diet, huh?" She asked him, making him pause around ten feet from her.

"It wasn't as...filling." Laurent informed her, as his head cocked to the side as he regraded her.

He was surprised that she didn't show any fear nor did she seem upset about the Cullens leaving her. He had stopped by their house when he arrived to help Victoria to make sure they had really gone like she said.

"I've been told that before." Bella said with a nod, before she unzipped her hoodie to show her gun holder. "Let me guess you were hunting and now I'm the meal?"

Laurent nodded, amusement clear on his face as he looked at the guns that had been hidden.

"Nomad Laurent, you have broken the law for trying to hunt a Hunter and for your crime you are to be killed." Bella spoke almost boredly while Laurent's eyes widened.

He breathed in deeply, pushing passed her normal scent that seemed to be different depending on the person who took it in. Her strong scent almost completely covered the scent that proclaimed her as a Hunter. But he could smell it now, the death that clinged to her, the blood that seemed to be soaked fully into her scent that had nothing to do with the blood running through her veins, he could smell the venom of the Vampires she had killed before that clinged to her scent to let every Vampire know that the Hunter was dangerous, the scent of her metal weapons, the scent of ash, and the different scents of her past lovers.

Hunter's scent held the story of their lives. Everyone they ever killed or had sex with, their scents would join the scent of metal, ash, and death that was a Hunter's scent though their more strong scent, which everyone smells without having to try, always blocks out that part of their scent and let them blend in as very tasty Humans unless you really looked for the Hunter's scent.

"Impossible." He breathed before he started to back away.

Bella smiled grimly before the sound of a gun going off echoed through the silent forest and Laurent fell back, a prefect bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, before his body became ash.

Bella clicked her tongue before she put her gun back into it's holder and waited for the Pack to leave the forest behind, she boredly held out her hand and Paul slapped a few twenties into her palm with a scowl on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

_London, 1663._

_Leather heeled boots clicked against the cobbed streets of London as two people walked calmly through the shadowy alleyways, easily ignoring the sleeping homeless people curled up with their families for warmth, not aware of the two dangerous people walking through their 'homes'._

_"So what's are job, Captain?" Matthew asked his Captain as he followed her through the alleyways, casually stepping over a few legs that belonged to the homeless, though he wrinkled his nose at their smell and the smell of London._

_"A Coven of three Vampires have let themselves be found out by the Humans." Bella replied to the blond man. "We're on a seek and destroy mission."_

_"If any Humans get bit?" Matthew questioned as they turned a sharp corner, their leather dusters dancing silently around their legs._

_Bella glanced back at the man behind her. __Matthew easily towered over his Captain at 5'10" though the way he followed her showed all how much he respected her and knew who out of the two of them had the most power. _

_"Then we take them out of the city and a member of Squad Thirteen will be sent over to look after the Newborn till he leaves the area or reaches the age of one year." She explained to him as they paused at the mouth of a alley way._

_The light from the oil lit lamps shone on them, making the silver metal with bright crimson design chest plates shine and brought out the light brown in Matthew's sandy blond short hair. The armband that circled around Bella's bicep caught the light, letting 'XI' shine in silver with a small bright ruby in the center of the 'X'._

_The sound of shouting and fire crackling made both Hunters move swiftly and silently through the alleyways. They got there in time to watch the Leader of the hunting party be brought down by an old unfed Vampire and the rest be run off by the other two._

_Matthew followed after the other two while Bella casually stepped out of the shadows, her shotgun rested against her shoulder with one hand wrapped around the butt of the gun._

_The Vampire painfully removed his teeth from the side of the Human's neck, making the man whimper in pain as his pain filled hazel eyes tried to focus on her._

_"Sic vos have adveho mihi Venator?" The Vampire asked, a relieved slight smile coming to his blood stained lips making Bella's eyebrow raise._

_It seemed she was dealing with a suicidal Vampire._

_"Vos have infractus lex , quod illo vos es sentenced ut nex." Bella spoke calmly, using the pistol that had been hidden in her other hand and shot him in the forehead._

_The Vampire barely had time to smile in relief before he fell from the Human and began to try to ash. Bella put her shotgun back in it's holder across her back and placed the pistol in it's holder at her waist under her leather duster as she began to walk to the pile of ash._

_Her hand flicked out, letting a crimson stained white freesia fall on it. Her calling card, because no matter what, freesia was always apart of her scent._

_She crouched beside the changing male who tried to keep his eyes open and focused on her, she gently stroked his cheek._

_"The pain will leave you in three days time, when you next wake up you'll be a Vampire." She told him before his eyes closed in pain and he harshly bit his bottom lip to keep the cries and screams of pain in._

_Impressed by the Human, Bella swiped him up in her arms and ran through the darken streets of London before she reached the forest, where she left him buried under some leaves before she returned to the city and went to find Matthew._

_When she got there, one was already a pile of ashes while Matthew was trying to fight off the other as he backed towards his sword. Bella smirked before she shot the one he was fighting making Matthew pout at her while she flicked out her calling card._

_"Let's go Matthew." Bella told him and turned to leave._

_"But I almost had him Captain!" Matthew whined as he grabbed his sword and followed her making her chuckle at him._

_He pushed down the black hat over her eyes and began ranting about how he would one day beat her._

_"When you do, I'll become the Queen of the Vampire world by marrying Aro." She told him sarcastically which made him start laughing._

Brown eyes flashed open and Bella sat up with her silver gun in hand, shooting the startled Vampire in her room, who had been trying to steal her favorite crimson top, who fell back against the wall with a crash, leaving cracks in her pale blue painted wall before turning into ash, just as a startled Charlie entered the room.

"Vampire?" Charlie asked gruffly making Bella smirk at her descendant.

"Yep, trying to steal my top." She told him, glaring at the pile of ash.

Charlie chuckled slightly before he went back to getting ready for the day.

Bella sighed as she ran a hand through her sleep tousled hair, her silver gun still gripped in her right hand. It had been a long time since she had dreamt of Carlisle's turning, yet she had. She had been shocked to see him after Tyler's van almost hit her, she hadn't known the man's name when she saved him. Though she was shocked, she was also impressed with his control.

Bella placed the gun on her bedside and got out of bed, heading towards the shower to get ready for the day. She knew the Pack would be out on patrols and wanted to go cliff diving. She had gone with the Pack a few times and really enjoyed it.

* * *

Bella stood on the edge of the cliff and looked over the edge, smirking slightly as the wind hit her body. She could smell the storm coming, could feel it in the air, could see the waves crashing below her.

Without a word, she let her body fall forward, letting it flip and twirl in the air before she hit the water and went under. She left the waves throw her body around a bit as she looked around the underwater world around her before Jacob appeared and grabbed her hand to pull her up.

They swam to the shore and fell back on the beach.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jacob asked with a pant.

"I wanted to be a fish?" Bella questioned making Jacob laugh.

After awhile they left the beach and went to change at Jacob's house where the Pack showed up with Leah and Seth Clearwater.

Bella felt her eyebrow raise at the two new additions to the Pack before she flopped on the couch and pulled her phone from her bag. There in a text in black and white was a message saying both Clearwater siblings would turn that day, which had been sent when she was cliff diving. Also in the text it informed her of Harry Clearwater's death.

Bella winced before she looked at Leah. She could hear Sam telling Jacob what happened.

Harry had a heart attack when his daughter phased in front of him. Leah would be the first ever female La Push Wolf Shifter, and would have to deal with the guilt of her father's death all her life. She would have to spend all of Sam's life being around him and seeing the man she loved be in love with her cousin.

"Crap, and I thought my life sucked sometimes." Bella muttered shaking her head, making everything go silent while Leah looked at her silently before cracking a small smile.

Bella knew Leah hated pity so she was going to treat her with no pity.

"Life is unfair." Leah responded making Bella nod sagely.

"That it is." Bella agreed, before patting the spot next to her.

Leah sat next to the Hunter and soon the two girls started talking, ignoring the shocked and confused stares of the guys as they did.

* * *

When it was dark Bella drove home, knowing Charlie would be staying with the Clearwaters. She didn't even flinch when she smelt Alice's scent when she stepped out of her truck and walked casually up to her door and opened the door.

She flicked the light on and Alice stood scowling in front of her.

"Hello Alice." Bella greeted, leaning back against the closed door.

"How are you still live? I saw you die!" With that said Alice hugged Bella tightly. "Why do you smell like wet dog?"

"I was cliff diving and I was hanging out with the La Push Pack." Bella said making Alice let go of her in shock, before she moved to the living room and flopped down on her couch.

"They're dangerous." Alice exclaimed following her best friend. "What were you thinking?"

"They are cute over grown puppies?" Bella stated though it sounded like a question.

Though Alice wanted to be mad, she had to smile at that.

* * *

The annoying loud sound of her phone made Bella wake up to find Alice staring at it in puzzlement, which she ignored when she saw the picture of Sakura flashing. She grabbed it and answered.

"Hello Koi." Bella muttered, sitting up from where she fell asleep on the couch and ran a hand through her hair, glancing at the digital clock on the T.V. "You do know it's 2:20 am here right?"

_"You do know that you are not my lover, right?" _Sakura shot back making Bella smile slightly. _"I just thought you would like to know that Edward Cullen is heading towards the Volturi believing you are dead. The rest of his Coven is following him."_

Alice gasped in shock before she was pulled into a vision, while Bella frowned slightly.

"Thank you for telling me." Bella said as she got off the couch and moved swiftly up to her room. "You're not going to tell anyone about me going to Volterra now are you?"

_"Gomen." _Sakura's overly innocent voice came over the phone. _"But what were we talking about? I seem to have forgotten."_

"I love you Sakura. You're the best." With that Bella hung up the phone and stripped and dressed into clean clothes.

Alice appeared in the doorway after Bella finished pulling on her leather pants and was about to pull a crimson tank top over her mesh top.

"What she said was true. Edward is asking to die." Alice said, venom tears in her eyes.

"It'll be fine Alice, we'll stop him." Bella reassured her as Alice's face blanked out as a vision hit.

Bella ignored the Vampire as she slipped on some fingerless black gloves, and put on black leather combat calf-heigh heeled boots, before she pulled a large box from her wardrobe.

"Bella? What are you?" Alice asked in a shaking voice while Bella opened the box, pulling out her gun holders and putting them on, so she had two guns on the small of her back and one gun under each arm.

Alice watched with wide eyes as Bella slipped a large knife into her calf length right boot before Bella grabbed her black leather jacket with 'XI' stitched on both biceps in red and a red and white stitch version of her tattoo on the back.

She grabbed a small backpack and stuffed it with her Hunter's ID, a plastic bag filled with golden coins, a plastic bag filled with normal money, and a bag filled with cookies, which she had picked up from the kitchen.

Bella didn't answer Alice as she threw on her leather jacket and grabbed her pack, she walked swiftly down the stairs and made a quick note for Charlie, thanking him for letting her stay and saying sorry that she couldn't stay and was being called back, before she grabbed the keys from Alice for Carlisle's car.

"Alice it doesn't matter what I am, all that matters is that I'm going to help you." Bella said as both girls slipped into the car, with Alice for once not minding that Bella was going to drive. "Call your family, tell them to stay with Aro in the throne room and that you and I will stop Edward."

While she was speaking she was calling Thomas, her phone was pushed between her ear and shoulder as she started the car and pulled out quickly, the car letting out a squeal at the high speed that Bella was making it go.

"Thomas?" Bella said when he picked up. "I need you to send a team to La Push, to keep an eye on the Pack and help them out with Newborns in the area. I'll call you again later but I have to go now."

Without waiting for him to reply, she hung up and headed towards Seattle, listening to the muttering of Alice as she spoke with Jasper over the phone. She drove through the lamp lit streets towards the warehouses and pulled up in front of a large warehouse before she got out with Alice following her.

"Aro's going to say no and let him leave." Alice told her as the two girls walked towards the doors of the warehouse.

Bella's eyes narrowed, she knew the moment that Aro touched Edward he would see it was her that Edward had fallen in love, so he knew that she was still alive. The only reason he would let Edward go was to bring her there. He wanted something that had to do with her.

Bella shook of her thoughts as she entered the warehouse, ignoring Alice's startled gasp.

From the outside it looked like a normal run downed warehouse but from the inside it was a fully working train station that could get you anywhere in what feels like is a hour though really isn't.

Bella walked towards a counter with a man sitting behind it. He was tall with sandy blond hair and wore red wrap around sunglasses that hid his eyes and wore all black with a black duster. He had his feet resting on the counter and was leaning back in his seat.

"We're closed." He muttered, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Well now you're open, Demon-boy." Bella told him, making him sit up and lifted his sunglasses showing his fully black eyes (fully black as being no whites or any other colour at all).

"Hunter." He grunted before he sat up. "Where too?"

"Two to Volterra." She told him making him nod.

"Eight gold coins." He noted, making her hand over them while he gave her the tickets. "Everto Constituo is not responsible if the train crashes and you die, Everto Constituo will not be blamed if during the trip you suffer from lose of limps or belongings. Everto Constituo will not refund your money if anything of the former happen. Enjoy your trip on Everto Constituo, please come again."

"Thanks." With that Bella dragged Alice to the right train, while the pixie-like Vampire muttered about black eyes and Demons.


	5. Chapter 5

_Demon's Cave, Isabella's first month as a Hunter._

_Bella lay on one of the stone rows of the Colosseum, sleeping lightly. Being born in the time of the Rome Empire let the Colosseum sooth her abit. Though her name was strange and made her stand out, Bella didn't mind it since it was her Mother who named her._

_"So this is Isabella? What type of name is Isabella for a Roman?" A deep male voice came before she was cased into shadows._

_She opened her eyes to see two tall men. One had obviously been a soldier before he was turned into a Hunter, he had a large muscular frame nearly covered in scars from old battles and shaggy black hair with almost black eyes._

_The other was slightly shorter though he had been no stranger to fighting. He had dark brown hair cut very short and vivid green eyes. A number of faded scars littered his arms while his body was lithe, more built for speed then strength._

_"Isabella is the name my Mother gave me and I happen to like it." Bella snapped, anger flaring in her._

_Her brother, Julius, had always said she let her anger get the best of her. She had gotten better at controlling it, but she didn't like how the man was insulting her name. She knew she would get better at controlling her emotions as time went on, it would be easier since now she could only feel an echo of her emotions and when she held a blade in her hand, she blocked out everything but the fight._

_"Easy there." The shorter one chuckled, who was the one who spoke before, while the taller one sat next to her sandal covered feet. "I'm Titus and this silent man is Thermon. We're Roman too."_

_Thermon sent her a smile, though with the scars on his face looked more like a snarl but Bella smiled back anyway._

_"I'm the Captain of Squad Ten, Assassination, and Thermon here is the Lieutenant of Squad Three, Torture and Interrogation." Titus said with a grin as he sat down. "There isn't many Roman women around here, apart from Livia. But she's a Witch, been made immortal by the Gods and is all into peace and all that shit. We're hoping you're not like that, from the tales we hear about you're skill with the blade we're right."_

_"Leave the girl in peace, Titus." Thermon said, his voice was deeper then Titus and rumbling. _

_Titus just sneered before he went back to talking about something random while Bella smiled. It seemed she had made some new friends._

Bella's eyes opened when she felt Alice cling to her arm, her stone like fingers made bruises of Bella's pale arm under her leather jacket, though they healed as soon as they appeared.

Fear was clear in Alice's golden gaze as Bella followed her gaze to the group of women that sat across the aisle from them.

Each shared the same looks. Tall and beautiful, beauty easily matching that of a Vampire, with long black silky hair, though some had white or dark blue ribbons treaded through their long locks, and ruby red lips. Their features were Japanese though their skin was so pale it looked transparent when the light hit it right, and they each wore a pure white kimono with a white obi.

But what was the cause of Alice's fear was their eyes. They were large and filled with circles that seemed to spin when one looked into them, leaving you feeling overwhelming fear and nothing esle.

"Ah," Bella mused, not at all bothered by the fear that projected from the women's eyes. "Yuki-onna, or for those who can't understand Japanese, Snow Woman. Though in this case it's Snow Women. I guess Volterra will be having snow today."

Bella's eyes narrowed slightly in thought though she gave a respectful nod to the women, who smiled angelic back. If Bella didn't know first hand how ruthless they could be, she would of been slightly charmed by their looks, like Alice was, but she knew better then most Hunters when it came to Yuki-onna especially when she had almost lost her life to one when she was still young in the Hunter world.

"They're beautiful." Alice breathed though fear was still in her voice.

"But deadly." Bella added with a shadow of a smile. "Rest your mind Alice, we still have a while before we arrive."

Alice sighed but nodded as she rested her head on Bella's shoulder, while the Hunter let her eyes close and her mind drift, slightly alarmed when old memories filled her mind.

_A soft wind-chime like voice sang softly to her, and warm breath tickled her ear making her smile lazily, before she reached up without opening her eyes and pulled the soft warm body fully on her, smiling more at the bell like laugh that escaped the woman now caged in her arms._

_Bella opened her eyes slowly and catch the beautiful green eyes looking at her with such gentle happiness that it made her heart swell, long dark brown hair, that looked black in some light, framed a slightly rounded face with waves of thin long curls, while the sunlight played lazily with almost silvery skin with a dust of golden freckles. The green dress, the same green as the leaves of a willow tree, hugged the woman's petite body and flowed gracefully out at her waist down to her knees._

_Pale pink lips brushed her own as a teasing glint appeared in those green eyes that had captured Bella from the moment that she looked into them._

_"Willow.." Bella sighed as she buried her face into the side of the young looking woman's neck, breathing in the scent that reminded Bella of the river with the willow tree that was near her Human home, making Willow giggle as Bella rolled them over so she was using the Nymph as a pillow._

_"My Isa." Willow mused to her self as Bella dozed off, playing with a thick curl of dark brown tinted red hair that belonged to her lover, a gentle and loving smile on her lips as she glanced down at the Hunter using her as a pillow._

Bella felt the smile that wanted to take her lips though that was quickly replaced with a frown when she remember her last memory of her first love.

_"Willow!" Bella called, searching for her lover as she headed towards the lake that Willow's willow tree was, a slight smile on her lips at the relief of being back from her mission._

_The smile was quickly frozen before it could form properly when large brown eyes took in the scene in front of her in shock, great sadness, pain, and rage. It seemed at that moment her emotions were not just an echo but a whole choir as they hit her body quickly._

_"NO!" The roar of denial fell from her lips with the smile as she rushed forward, falling to her knees in front of the cold corpse of her lover that lay against the dead willow tree._

_Half-cries and half-gasps fell from her lips as her hands moved over the still form of her love, feeling the coldness of the skin to her face, brushing the pale lips that were still open with surprise, getting tangled in hair filled with wild flowers, hoping that what she was seeing wasn't true._

_Bella made sure not to touch the arrow that was lodged into her dead lover's body, though she wanted to remove it and use that arrow to kill the person who did this. She recognized the arrow, the little crimson rose with the green of the rosemary herb painted on it made it easy for her to recognized who had killed her lover._

_Rosemary._

Bella frowned more, she didn't think about Willow. That was one of her unspoken rules, to never think about Willow, to never remember her death, but she had. That meant whatever Aro needed, it had something to do with Rosemary. A fact she both dreaded and loved, for it gave her a chance to finally kill the bitch and dread for having to face the woman who had torn away her first love from her.

The train came to a stop, it seemed that whatever Rosemary had done, she would soon find out.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I hope those of you who are reading this don't mind that Bella is bisexual, if you do mind then I'm sorry but I'm keeping it like that. I would also like to take this time to explain Bella's character.**

**Bella has been alive for just over two thousand years, in that time she has been through many things and would of had many lovers. But that doesn't mean that she is a slut, but I believe immortals would have many lovers since they live for either a very long time or forever and would be bored otherwise.**

**My Bella in Hunter will have had many lovers, and that isn't fully her fault but I will explain in later chapters. Bella is also a difficult character to understand, sometimes I have difficulty and I was the one who wrote her that way.**

**She is mostly indifferent to things, that is because she has had years to learn to control her emotions and because mostly Hunter's only feel echos of emotion so it doesn't get in the way of their duty. She will be a sadist and will be somewhat bloodthirsty, but that comes with her being the Captain of Squad Eleven. She will be somewhat of a flirt, but that has become part of her nature when she became a Hunter and needed to find a way to cope with what her new life involved.**

**Bella is highly intelligent and has paranoia though she hides it well and it wont be seen to later chapters. Like I said before, Bella will have a lot of ex-lovers though she has only loved a few, she has always cared about her lovers.**

**She will also often be thought of differently then she truly is, even by those closest too her since Bella has many different sizes to her that don't always fit with the rest of her. Though she is cautious, she enjoys taking risks as seen by her going to Volterra after Edward. Bella is also immature at times, yet she does it so she still seems blank, though again it'll be shown in later chapters.**

**She will also have somewhat strange relationships with my OCs, that in some cases boarder on insane.**


	6. Chapter 6

Italy was one of the hot spots of the world. The Italian Everto Constituo station was alot more busy then the Seattle, especially in the region of Tuscany. Even though it was only mid-morning, the station was filled with the Mythical race.

Bella had to hold Alice's hand, to not lose the petite Vampire in the crowd, and patiently explained which each race was when the pixie-like Vampire asked, while they walked throw the crowd and stopped by the front door.

Alice watched curiously as Bella began to pull at the number of necklaces around her neck, it was the first time Alice really noticed them and remembered Bella always wearing them in Forks.

All together there was at least eight necklaces and one black choker, that was tightly wrapped around Bella's thin neck, each necklace looked more like amulets now that Alice really looked at them.

Bella removed one of them, which was made of a beaded chain with a medium sized glass like circle, with Latin worlds imprinted on it, clipped to it, and handed it to Alice.

"Put it on." Bella said while Alice gave the necklace a look of distaste making Bella roll her eyes and sigh. "It'll stop you sparkling in the sun."

With a small frown, Alice placed the necklace around her neck and hid it under her light grey shirt making Bella smirk before she lead the pixie-like Vampire outside and into a parking lot, making Alice look in awe at her non-sparkling skin when the sun hit them.

A man was sitting stiffly on a wooden bench by the door, dressed in beautiful golden, though it was more of a yellow colour, and navy traditional Chinese clothes as a breeze made his scent drift towards the two girls, Alice gagged and covered her nose at the scent of death and rotting flesh the seemed to cling to him.

Alice then took a real hard look at him and blinked when the image seemed to blur and show what he really was. A corpse. His skin was a horrible greyish purple colour and his skin was tight against his bones, his hair was gone and a hat was protecting his head from the glare of the sun.

"That's disgusting." Alice muttered in horror making Bella give a dark grin.

"That's a Jiang Shi, or I should say 'hopping corpse'." Bella said not at all bothered by the smell or sight of the corpse, she had grown used to those sorts of things while she was in the Third, Fourth, and Fifth Daoshi War. "The Italian Everto Constituo is manged by a Daoshi, they can control corpses. Jun is very proud of her work, so I wouldn't go and insult it."

Bella walked towards the corpse, ignoring Alice's clear disgust as she followed, and bend so she could read the name tag clipped to the gold (yellow) Chinese long sleeved top with a navy dragon on it.

"Lee?" Bella asked making the corpse sit up straighter and open his eyes, making Alice gasp in horror since the eyes had long ago been replaced by milky marbles. "I'm Captain Isabella Swan of Squad Eleven and I need a car." With that said Bella took a step back and moved to the side as the corpse began to stand.

Alice watched in silent horror as the reanimated corpse began walking through the parking lot and noticed the large ring of keys clipped to his side.

"How can you not be freaked out by that?" Alice screeched quietly making Bella look at her blankly.

"Jiang Shi are normally harmless unless their Daoshi tells them to attack, of course they're annoying to kill since the Daoshi just stitches them back together when you cut them up but they're normally harmless and once you get over their looks and smell it's like working with a Golem." Bella said while Alice gaped at her.

A yellow Porsche 911 Turbo screeched to a halt in front of the two girls and Lee stiffly got out of the drivers seat while Bella snorted.

"You got a thing for yellow don't ya, Lee?" Bella asked making the corpse twist his lips in an attempt of a smile making Alice shudder. "Get in Alice." With that Bella slid in to the driver's seat of the still running car and closed the door.

Alice slid into the car on the other side and kept the window open while Bella pulled out of the car park, absently flipping Lee a gold coin before she did.

Bella hummed as she drove through Tuscany, ignoring the fact that Alice was still gagging from the smell of Lee, though a shadow of a dark smile didn't leave her lips letting Alice know the Hunter was amused by the whole thing making her glare at her best friend.

"Sadist." Alice hissed making Bella chuckle.

"Guilty." Bella said, a dark grin on her face.

When they got near to Volterra, they could see a line of cars, some in waiting to enter the city and others pulled up to the side of the road. Human's wearing all sorts of red clothing were entering the city.

"Alice?" Bella asked blankly, staring at the Human's with slightly wide eyes and a slight twitch to her eyebrow. "Today's March 19th isn't it?"

"Yep." Alice nodded, her topaz eyes wide as she took in what that meant.

"Cruentus dramatic lamia." Bella muttered as she began to pull off the road.

"What was that?" Alice asked, somewhat shocked that Bella knew Latin.

"Bloody dramatic Vampires." Bella repeated as she began to circle the large stone walls of the city in the bright glaring yellow Porsche.

Alice let out a shocked and panicked laugh.

Bella sighed in relief when she found the blocked off stone arch the lead underground and flashed her ID against what looked like a random rock before Alice could question her, the blockage removed it's self and Bella drove into the shadowy large sewer, which was surprisingly clean and didn't smell at all.

After a few turns and a few minutes Bella slammed on the brakes as a high-pitched wailing cry echoed through the tunnels and shattered the glass on the car, making Bella throw her arms up to defend her face and Alice to scream.

A woman appeared in front of the car.

She had long tangled fair hair, that was a mixture of silver and white, and icy blue eyes. She wore light grey robes and was trying to the rub the blood out of a blood stained light tawny coloured trench coat that Bella knew well.

Bella's eyes widened and she paled while she swallowed thickly at her suddenly dry throat.

"Bella?" Alice asked, trying very hard not to whimper. "What is that?"

"Banshee." Bella breathed making the Banshee look up and straight at Bella, making Bella feel the echo of fear.

With a parting wail, the woman disappeared.

"What did she want?" Alice asked as both young women stepped out of the car.

"What all Banshees want." Bella answered grimly before she looked at Alice. "But what she wanted had nothing to do with you Alice, remember that."

Alice nodded slightly and followed Bella deeper through the tunnels, though as she followed the Hunter she tried to remember what a Banshee appearing meant.

"Clock Tower, right?" Bella asked stopping next to a rusty ladder, making Alice nod and Bella start to climb to ladder only stopping to move the metal grid before she popped up just behind Edward and in front of the two watching Volturi guards.

"Edward!" Alice called when Bella moved to sit on the edge and Alice popped up after her.

Edward spun at the sound of his sister's voice and gasped when he saw Bella sitting next to her, brushing shards of glass off her leather jacket.

"B-bella?" He asked in shock making Bella look up with a smile and a mock salute.

"Yo." She greeted before she glanced behind him. "You may want to step more into the shadow."

Still stunned Edward did what she told him.

"You're alive?" Edward asked, making Bella sigh and nod. "But Alice saw you jump of a cliff."

"I did." Bella answered making Alice shake her head and Edward gape. "But it was cliff diving."

With that said, Bella stood up and brushed of the dirt before she helped up Alice and kicked the metal grid back in place. Alice handed Bella back her necklace making her smirk and put it back on before the Hunter turned to the Volturi guards.

"Take me to your leader." Bella said making the taller one to snort and the other to shake their head. "What? You wouldn't believe how many times I've used that line, it's the easies way to get to someone's leader."

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed as he grabbed her arms, his eyes wild as he stared at Felix and Demetri.

"Trust her Edward." Alice muttered before all five of them began to make their way towards the Voltrui castle.

* * *

Jane joined them shortly after they entered the tunnel to the castle, briefly smirking at Edward before she glanced at Bella, a confused and pained frown came to her young-looking face before she lead them to the elevators.

Felix and Demetri both stood behind Edward, Alice and Bella while Jane stood in front of Bella, and they took off their hoods the moment the metal doors slid closed and cheesy elevator music began to play making Bella snort and lean against the wall.

Aware that all the Vampires' eyes were on her, she spoke; "You would think that Aro would of picked better music for guests. This overly happy music makes me wish to stab him in the eye with a pen and ask him what possessed him to chose this music."

Felix smirked, Demetri shook his head with a fond smile, Edward gaped slightly while Alice and Jane couldn't stop small amused smiles coming to their lips.

They walked through the waiting room where Alec was waiting for them. He had started to smile at Jane but when he caught sight of Bella it froze and became confused. The twins linked hands and walked casually in front of the group though they all knew that the twins were talking quietly to each other.

When they entered the throne room, Esme lunged towards Edward and hugged him tightly while Alice danced her way towards Jasper, who was watching Bella warily as he pulled Alice close to him.

Bella ignored them as she kept her eyes on Aro, who was looking at her with an overly happy expression and his hands clasped together as he sat in his throne between his two brothers. Marcus hadn't even looked up from the floor when Bella entered and Caius was looking at her with a somewhat confused shocked expression.

"Ah young Bella!" Aro exclaimed happily as he stood. "You're alive! How wonderful!"

The Cullens all looked at Bella, who was facing Aro with a blank expression.

"You already knew that." Bella spoke calmly. "Are we really going through all these dramatics?"

Aro smiled widely and Bella sighed with a nod.

"Guards." Aro said simply as the room filled with a number of guards. "Kill her."

"No!" Demetri snarled as he appeared by Bella's side and threw Corin away from her making Bella roll her eyes witha smile before she pulled two guns and shot both Santiago and Afton, making Chelsea snarl when her mate fell, gripping the bullet wound at his chest.

"Over-protective fool!" Bella called as she kicked Chelsea away, a teasing smile on her face.

"Someone needs to protect you when you walk into danger willingly!" Demetri shouted back as he dodged a punch from Felix. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Bella casually pinned Chelsea to the wall with her large knife through her stomach and twirl to dodge Heide's fist that connected to the wall beside Chelsea and made the wall crack.

"Stopping Edward trying to kill himself!" Bella told him as she dodged both Heidi's and Renata's attacks, ignoring the shock Cullens as she found herself back to back with Demetri. "He thought I was dead."

"He doesn't know what you are?" Demetri guessed before he tackled Felix, catching the larger Vampire by surprise.

"I was on holiday!" She defended herself as she snapped Renata's head off and threw it at Heidi, who screech and dropped said head.

"Of course!" Demetri grunted before Felix slammed him into the marble floor.

Bella snarled and lunged at Felix, tackling off her old lover as his hands circled around her neck and began to get ready to snap her neck.

"BELL!" Alec shouted before the other guards fell limp and Felix's hands fell away from her neck.

Bella gasped and coughed as she fell off of the limp Vampire and Demetri appeared at her side.

Rubbing her throat, Bella looked up at her two siblings; "Told you I would find you."

A slight grin came to her face as Demetri helped her up, before Jane slammed into her body with a cry, her stone arms wrapping around Bella's middle tightly.

Alec stood in front of Bella and touched her face gently, all was silent for a moment before laughter filled the throne room.

Bella stood in front of Alec, who was slightly taller then her, and with one arm crushed Jane to her as a gun fell into her other hand and pointed at the laughing Aro.

"Brillant!" Aro cheered, clapping his hands together twice, not seemingly noticing the gun trained to his heart. "As I expected from you."

Bella huffed and leaned back into her brother, who wrapped his arms around both her and Jane.

"What do you want Aro?" Bella asked, not relaxing her grip on her gun.

"Before we talk, perhaps you can put away your weapon?" Aro asked as he sat back down on his chair.

"Sorry if I don't feel relaxed enough after such a warm welcome." Bella drawled before she looked to Marcus as he stood.

"Trust me Isabella." Marcus said, looking at his eldest daughter who he had thought was long dead. "I wont allow anyone to hurt you."

Bella watched him for a moment before she put the gun back in it's holder.

"You better hope you don't disappoint Father." Bella muttered, ignoring the Cullens' shocked intake of breath, she then moved her gaze back to Aro. "What do you want?"

"Perheps we should go somewhere more private." Aro said with a grimace before he glanced around the room and seemed to see the state of his guard for the first time. "You didn't kill them did you?"

"No, they'll be fine after a while." Bella informed him with a grim smile.

"Then follow me." Aro stated, and left the room with his brothers following him.

Bella nodded towards the Cullen family and tilted towards the door, making Carlisle nod before they all left the room and followed the Volturi brothers. Bella walked with Jane and Alec either side of her and Demetri behind her who the Cullens followed behind.

"Bella?" Alec asked, his grip tight as he held her hand. "What are you?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the library." Bella told him as she followed the Volturi brothers.

Large wooden doors opened to the large library. The library seemed to be as big as a whole wing of the castle and was filled with bookcases, in the middle of the room was large wood table with a number of chairs surrounding it.

Bella sat at one end while the brothers sat at the other, the Cullens sat to her left and Demetri, Jane, and Alec sat to her right. Bella removed her leather jacket, and ignored the shocked hisses at the four guns she had strapped to her body.

"I'll let you answer their questions before I tell you what I want." Aro said like Bella should be grateful he was being so kind while Bella just leaned back in her seat with a bored look.

"Isabella?" Marcus questioned. "How are you still alive?" He then lowered his voice though everyone heard him still. "You haven't aged a day."

"When you almost attacked me as a Newborn," Marcus flinched making Bella pause. "if you remember Aro stopped you from killing me?" At Marcus' nod Bella conutied. "Aro took you and didn't bother to kill me even though I knew what you were." Bella's eyes lit up in dark amusement. "A decision that I'm sure he regrets." Aro's grimaced proved Bella was right. "A Hunter, the police of the Mythical World, came to kill me. Captain Thomas Beck of Squad Six, The Scouting Squad, wasn't normally chosen for assassination but he still took the mission and came to kill the eighteen year old Human girl who had seen two Vampires, one being her own father.

I don't know how but I felt him coming and I surprised him. He saw strength in me and took me to make me a Hunter, to save me from death, leaving enough blood behind that made my family think I had been killed. It wasn't unheard of people dying in their own homes, it was the time of Roman Empire after all." Bella smirked at the shocked looks on the Cullens' faces. "I'm a Hunter."

"I remember you." Caius spoke up, his milky red eyes focused fully on Bella. "You were in the ending battles of the war between the Volturi and the Romanians." Caius smirked slightly. "You killed everyone in your path, be them Volturi or Romanians. Cut them up with your sword but you never tried to kill me or Stefan. Why?"

"Orders." Bella answered when he raised his eyebrow, she sighed deeply through her nose. "Orders were to kill anyone apart from the Leaders, the only reason Jane and Alec was spared was because I asked them to leave my siblings alone in return I owed them." Then her tone turned sour. "You wouldn't believe all the stupid things they had made me do because of that."

"Why did you go on holiday to Forks?" Demetri asked, trying to wrap his head around why she would go to Fork of all places.

"My descendant Charlie Swan lives there." Bella shrugged. "I thought the Cullen Coven was still with the Denali and none of the La Push boys should of changed if there was no Vampires in the area."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked, her voice sharp.

"The La Push Packs' change is triggered by Vampires coming near their home." Bella told her boredly, resting her face into her right palm. "It's your fault that La Push has their Wolf-Shifters back."

Rosalie bristled and glared at Bella.

"Tell me, what is your relationship with Demetri and were you just using Edward for your own amusement?" Rosalie snapped in a snarl.

"Demetri is my old lover. The last time I saw him was 500 years ago." Bella informed her mildly. "Edward is my ex-boyfriend who I cared about." Then her tone turned cold. "I don't use people as my own amusement. I have cared about all my lovers though I have loved few."

"All your lovers?" Edward questioned, looking slightly lost and paler.

"I'm 2018." Bella spoke slowly. "Do you think I wouldn't have many lovers in that time?"

Emmett laughed; "Damn, you're old."

Esme scolded him while Bella smiled at him before she looked at Aro.

"I ask again, what do you want?" Bella asked him, looking annoyed with having to repeat herself so many times.

"The silent war isn't going to stay silent for long." Aro told her mildly, making her raise an eyebrow.

"And you needed me here to tell me that?" She snorted.

"No!" Aro scowled, a glare focused on her. "I want to know why a Hunter is helping the Romanians build an army of other races then just Vampires."

"No Hunter would do-" Bella froze in her half-rising form, her mind going back to her thoughts on the train. "Have you seen this Hunter?"

"Corin has and I have seen her through my gift." Aro confirmed slightly confused at Bella's dark expression when he said it was female.

"What does she look like?" She asked tightly.

"Tall, dark red hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a rose tattoo on the side of her throat." Aro informed her quickly making Bella sit back heavily and Demetri growl.

"Fuck." Bella muttered craddling her head in her hands.

"You know her Demetri?" Jane asked, shocked at Demetri's black raged filled eyes.

"She's the woman who almost killed me 500 years ago." Demetri said in a voice tight with anger.

"Rosemary." Bella muttered making everyone look at her. "Of course she would do this." Bella sat up, flipping her hair back and running her fingers through it in anger. "I knew I should of hunted the bitch and stuck a bullet into her heart, but no." Bella's voice went up in a pitch and turned mocking. "She's banished Captain Swan, there is no reason to go after her. She'll know better then to try to attack you or those close to you again." Bella's voice went back to normal. "Idiot."

"Who is Rosemary?" Jasper asked, slightly alarmed by the emotions that had been rolling off Bella since the woman's name was spoken.

"Rosemary Blackmore, ex-Lieutenant of Squad Eleven, The Heavy Combat Squad." Bella informed him while Alice gasped.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed in shock as everyone looked at her. "You're the Captain of Squad Eleven."

Shocked eyes turned back to Bella who chuckled darkly.

"Yep." Bella said, a dark wide grim fake smile on her face. "And my own Lieutenant killed my first love and tried to kill Demetri, my fourth love." The fake smile was dropped and she shook her head. "I'm screwed."

With a defeated sigh, understanding why the Banshee had turned up, Bella pulled out her open just as it rang. Blinking in surprise, she turned in on speaker.

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN VOLTERRA!_" A female voice screamed over the phone in anger and panic.

Bella blinked down at her phone, surprise clear on face.

"Serenity?" Bella spoke hesitantly. "Did you just...swear?"

"_YES I FUCKING SWORE! NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION!_" Serenity shouted again.

"My friend Edward Cullen was planning to kill himself so I came to stop him." Bella paused for a moment then asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "How did you know I was in Volterra?"

"_Someone overheard you talking with Captain Sakura._" Serenity spoke quickly, panic still clear in her voice. "_They went to the Council. You know you're not allowed in Volterra or anywhere near any of the Volturi and how much the Council want to get rid of you! They forced Head-Captain Selene in taking all the Captains and Lieutenants of the Thirteen Squads with six other Squad members to Volterra to put you to death!_" Serenity paused a breathed deeply. "_Selene warned you Captain! She told you if you ever went back to Volterra you would be put to death for treason!_"

Bella closed her eyes as everyone looked at her in horror.

"Rini," Bella said firmly, hearing the caught in Serenity's breathing, it had been years since the last time Bella had used that nickname. "Put Matthew on the phone."

"_Captain?_" Matthew's voice came over the phone and the background noise disappeared.

"Report." Bella said in a clipped tone.

"_Squads Two, Three, Six, and Ten are in uproar, of course that's nothing compared to what Squad Eleven was like when they heard the news._" Matthew paused slightly and smugness seethed into his voice. "_They've caused enough damaged to make one think we're at war when someone let slip what the Council wanted in the meeting._" Bella rolled her eyes knowing just who let it slip. "_A good half has been sent to Squad Four after Squad Nine had to defend the Council from them, though more of Squad Nine was also sent to Squad Four. The Council is holed up in the Castle, a group of anger bloodthirty Squad Eleven members at the door. Both Widow and Scorpio are heading the attacks against the Castle._" Matthew paused again and when he began to speak again awe was clear in his voice. "_They're unstoppable, they've taken down most of Squad Nine, and all the members of Squad Five who helped Squad Nine out. I never knew Widow could swear like that._"

"Matthew." Bella scolded lightly, a grimace on her face at the mention of the two women.

"_Don't worry about them, Scorpio isn't letting anyone hurt Widow and Widow is making sure Scorpio isn't reckless._" Matthew reasurred her. "_Captain Sakura is keeping quiet but no one hasn't noticed that she hasn't sent any of her members to help Captain Blake's lot nor Captain White's lot. Squad Twelve and Thirteen are both keeping out of things but Luke has noticed some of Captain Joseph's lot giving Widow and Scorpio tips of where to attack and Captain Robert isn't getting involved and refuses to help defend the Council or help attack them. Captain Livia refuses to get involved, and all her Squad is meant to be doing is healing those who are hurt but Sabrina and a few other Witches are aiding our Squad. Iris and William from the Council are with us to make sure you get what's coming to you and Lieutenant is about to go insane._"

"Will Selene listen to me before she shots?" Bella asked calmly, like she was talking about the weather and not her death, which freaked out a few of the Vampires.

"_She'll listen, you know she has a soft spot for you but I would be careful of the Council members. They wont._" Matthew told her making Bella nod to herself, she already knew that.

"Put Serenity back on." Bella ordered.

"_Captain?_" Serentiy's weak sounding voice came on.

"Rini, I'm telling you now don't you dare get involved with what's about to happen." Bella ordered her making Serenity protest. "Serenity!" Serenity fell silent at the sound of Bella's harsh tone. "As your Captain, I'm ordering you keep out of the line of fire, that goes for everyone!" Bella sighed and calmed herself. "I have to go Serenity, remember my orders. I love you."

"_I love you too, please be careful._" Serenity said, tears that Bella knew she wouldn't let fall clear in her voice before Bella hung up.

"The Banshee." Alice said, now remembering what they mean, horror clear in her eyes as she looked at Bella, who returned her stare somberly. "An omen of death. That was you're jacket she held."

Bella nodded grimly as tears welled in Alice's, Esme's, and Jane's eyes.

"I'm going to die today." Bella announced calmly.


	7. Chapter 7

_607 years ago, 1404._

_Sunlight drifted lazily through the misty air that hid it from view and played with the leaves of the trees and plants, throwing the world into shades of emerald._

_Bella rested against the old dead Willow tree by the lake, her eyes closed as she hummed a melody._

_In her arms was a young boy, who lay between her legs with his head resting on her chest and his eyes closed, a smile was on his lips as he listened to the humming. He had short shaggy dirty blond hair and his closed eyelids hid sky blue eyes._

_"Mother?" He asked after a moment of just listening to Bella, his eyes opened and he looked up._

_"Yes Jason?" Bella asked, opening her eyes as she looked down at her son, running her fingers through his hair making him screw up his nose in annoyance making her smile._

_"How did Father get you to fall in love with him?" Jason asked with eyes shining with innocence._

_Bella smiled wider and leaned her head back so she was looking at the mist that was the sky of their hidden village._

_"Apollo and I were friends for years before he realized he wanted to be more then my friend." Amusement lit up Bella's eyes as she let out a chuckle. "So he decided to woo me and asked Hermes for help."_

_Jason giggled slightly at the thoughts of what his Father and Uncle did for his Mother to fall for his Father._

_Bella looked down at her son and grinned._

_"Hermes thought I would be impressed if Apollo brought me something that was hard to get and I had never seen before." Bella shook her head. "So Hermes thought it would be a good idea if Apollo stole some apples from the Garden of Hesperides."_

_"Apples?" Jason asked with a confused frown. "Why apples?"_

_"Golden apples that were a gift from Gaia to Lady Hera and Lord Zeus." Bella explained. "Hermes helped Apollo by fighting the dragon Ladon and Apollo stole a whole piles worth of apples and brought them to me."_

_"So apples made you fall in love with Father?" Jason asked looking disappointed making Bella grin._

_"Nope, I told though the apples were pretty and I'm sure would be useful one day that it wouldn't make me fall in love with him." Bella told him making Jason grin thinking of what his Father's face would of been like. "After that Apollo and Hermes kept trying to find a gift that would make me fall in love with Apollo, they filled my home with gifts and made many of Gods and Goddess' angry for taking something sacred to them."_

_Jason grinned more, now knowing why his Mother had so much stuff that to him seemed useless but she wouldn't throw away no matter what._

_"Ares wasn't happy when he had to come to get back his War Chariot from me so he told Apollo to challenge me to a fight and make it if he won that I would become his lover." Bella shook her head with a fond smile. "Apollo, though great at archery, could not beat me when it came to close-combat."_

_"You beat Father." Jason exclaimed, his eyes bright._

_"Yep." Bella grinned, she still remembered the look of disbelief that settled on Hermes face when Apollo lost while Ares had grinned smugly._

_"So how did you fall in love with Father?" Jason asked, still trying to understand how his Father had manged to make his Mother fall in love with him._

_"He sang to me." She told her son, a soft smile on her lips, at Jason's look of disbelief she laughed. "Music has always been my weakness, it has always soothed me and Apollo found that out. He sat on thin air outside my bedroom window every night and sang me to sleep."_

"They're here." Demetri announced stoically bringing Bella out of her daze and sit up in the middle throne on top of the stairs in the large ballroom.

It was a beautiful ballroom that looked like it was made of white marble and gold, it wouldn't of surprised her if it really was.

_A beautiful place to die. _Bella thought to herself darkly. _I hope my blood doesn't stain the floor._

The Cullens stood to the right of her, all of them completely tense and already Bella could see they were mourning her death. On her left stood the Volturi brothers, Jane and Alec, and of course Demetri, all of them stood slightly tense with blank looks on their faces.

The rest of the Volturi guards were around the castle, Bella knew that Felix and Heidi was bringing the Squads to the ballroom.

The large doors were opened and the Squads marched in, all of them wearing the silver chest plate of the Hunters with coloured designs carved in to filled with gems to give the designs it's colour.

The dark purple of Charoite for Squad One, Internal Affairs Squad. Amber for Squad Two, Special Ops Squad. Blue Celestite for Squad Three, Torture and Interrogation Squad. The silver-grey of the Hematite for Squad Four, Medical Squad and Supply Squad. Green of the Calcite for Squad Five, Relations Squad. Blue Kyanite for Squad Six, The Scouting Squad. The blue-green Chrysocolla for Squad Seven, the Recruiting Squad. The pink of the Rose Quartz of Squad Eight, Intelligence Squad. The black Onyx of Squad Nine, Internal Security Squad. The dark green Malachite of Squad Ten, Assassination Squad. The blood-red Ruby of Squad Eleven, The Heavy Combat Squad. The deep Emerald of Squad Twelve, Research Squad. The blue Sapphire of Squad Thirteen, affectionately nicknamed the Babysitting Squad.

It was easy to pick out the ones who didn't want anything to do with what was happening. Squads Two, Three, Six and Ten all walked stiffly with anger clear in their eyes, Squads Seven, Eight, Nine, Twelve, and Thirteen also walked stiffly but made sure not to show anger.

Squad Four looked upset with the whole thing, Withes are normally peaceful beings at heart. Though they too have had their wars, which were a pain to be part of, their spells could get very out of hand when they were upset and it was surprising how many dangerous and deadly spells they knew when they were meant to be peaceful beings.

Bella absently rubbed her left shoulder when she thought of the Witch and Warlock wars she had been in. Withes and Warlocks were enemies, there was a lot of bad blood between them and they never truly got along. Because of their last war, Bella had actually lost her left arm because of a clash between two spells. Bella didn't complain about it, she was lucky she had only lost an arm, the clash had killed a good number of people. It was lucky that she was such good friends with Hephaestus, who had been happy to make her a new arm which let her hid more weapons on her then a normal Hunter.

Squad Eleven looked like they were moments away from pulling their weapons and starting a mini-war just to save her, which made Bella smirk to herself.

The members of Squad Five walked tensely though their Captain walked with smugness as he smirked at Bella.

Oliver White was the son of George White of the Hunter's Council. Like the members of the Council, Oliver hated Bella and couldn't wait to see her put to death. Oliver was also arrogant, which was why he didn't see how none of the Squad members with him actually wasn't loyal to him.

Bella stayed relaxed in her seat even when Selene flaked by the two Council members entered with graceful strides.

Selene had always been a beautiful woman, even with the scars that marred her beauty though because of the necklaces around her neck those scars were hidden by an illusion. Her long dark brown hair was swept up in a bun with two thin throwing knives through it, and her dark blue near black eyes were carefully blank. Her lightly tanned skin covered her leanly muscled frame and she wore her Squad's chest plate with 'I' between her breasts on the silver, black pants and black boots with a heel that clicked softly against the marble floor.

Selene had always had a soft spot when it came to Bella, and Bella knew it was because she looked like Selene's old lover who had been killed in battle.

Selene and the two Council members paused near the foot of the steps and Aro moved gracefully down the stairs flaked by Marcus and Caius.

"Selene, my dear, it's been too long!" Aro said with fake cheerfulness and a wide smile on his lips. "I'm afraid that I'm at fault for Isabella being here."

"Is that so?" Selene questioned, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yes." Aro said, nodding as he looked slightly ashamed. "I needed to speak with her and asked her to come, so it really isn't her fault that she is here. I wouldn't of asked her to come here if I had known she had been told to stay away from the Volturi. I wasn't aware that what happened all those years ago would have such an affect."

"She tried to kill you." Iris pointed out simply making Aro grimace at the reminder. "We take all attempted murder of a member of the ruling Coven, Clan, Family, Pack, or Pride of another race very seriously."

"But she didn't kill me." Aro protested somewhat weakly. "And I was the one who provoked her when I made her lover join my guard."

Demetri stiffen and the Cullens looked at both him and Bella.

"It doesn't matter." William spoke in perfect monotone.

"Isabella." Selene spoke, locking eyes with Bella. "Come down."

Bella leaned forward slightly before she spoke; "Will you listen before you judge?"

"Yes." Selene answered ignoring the protests from Iris, her eyes remained locked with Bella's.

Bella nodded and stood, she walked gracefully and silently down the steps, her leather jacket open letting everyone see the black leather straps of her guns holders. She paused at the foot of the steps, four feet from Selene and the two Council members.

"Report." Selene ordered, her face blank though there was some hope in her eyes.

"I came here to stop my friend, Edward Andrew Masen Cullen." Bella smirked when she heard Edward's shocked gasp. "From killing himself as he believed I was dead."

"That's an extreme reaction for a friend." William pointed out, his eyes cold as he sized Bella up.

"We were once a couple, I believe the term now is called dating or if that isn't familiar to you then perheps courting?" Bella questioned calmly though no one missed that she was mocking his age.

Iris growled and William's eyes narrowed in distain at Bella, who smiled angelic back.

"He believed he was in love with me and I was his mate. Though I did care about him, I knew I was not his mate." Bella smirked lazily at some of her old lovers in the room, who either grinned, smirked, or smiled back, some even blushed. "I have yet to find someone to settle down with and I enjoy the way my love life is at the moment."

"Back on topic, Captain." Selene said in amusement.

"Right, so after his Coven sister and my good friend, Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Hale Cullen, begged me to help her save her brother, I couldn't refuse even knowing it may cause my death." Alice rolled her eyes at that with a slight grin. "So we hopped on a train to Italy and then took a car to Volterra where we was able to stop Edward for doing something stupid." Edward huffed slight at her words while Esme glared at him. "We then was taken to Aro, who welcomed us warmly."

A snicker came from Emmett and Aro smirked to himself, obviously proud with his welcome.

"He then gave me some surprising news." Bella paused for a moment, she could see by the looks on the Council members faces no matter what she said they would make sure she was dead. "The silent war between the Volturi and the Romanians will no longer be silent since the Romanians have gotten an ex-Hunter on their side and is building an army of different races."

Selene's face darken, it showed she already had an idea on who it was.

"The name of the ex-Hunter?" She asked tightly.

"Rosemary Blackmore." Bella announced before Iris began to protest.

"She's lying, she's only saying this for you to spare her life!" Iris nearly shouted. "She has comitted treason by coming her, she has broken your law! She needs to be put to death!"

Selene's face had become stone and Iris knew that Selene would spare Bella because of the information.

Enraged, Iris pulled her gun and shot Bella in the chest four times with a cry of; "Traitor!"

Selene's world seemed to narrow down to just Bella when her blood splattered her face, Selene watched in numb horror as Bella began to fall backwards, blood already pouring out of her mouth, before she snapped out of it and grabbed Bella, laying her gently on the marble floor, dimly aware of the screams of some of the Vampires that were being kept away by Blake's Squad members, the sickening thud of Iris's head hitting the floor after Serenity beheaded her and the flash on gunshots as Matthew shot William in rage.

Selene was also dimly aware of her being pushed away from Bella as the Squad Four members crowded her, Livia barking out orders as their hands glowed and a circle was drawn to keep Bella alive.

Serenity snarled behind her mask and pushed one of the fussing Witches out of her way as she knelt down next to her Captain before she could speak Bella's hand flew up to her mask and removed it, letting it fall to the ground and crack into a thousand pieces.

"My Lady Hecate." May, a member of Squad Four, gasped as she saw the once hidden face of the Lieutenant of Squad Eleven, who's honey blond hair fell from her french knot and framed her face.

"Holy shit." Matthew cursed as he took a good look at Serenity's face, almost letting go of his semi-automatic twin handguns.

It was clear to all that Serenity took after her mother in looks though her blond hair came from her father, who at that very moment was gaping slightly at the sight of a daughter he didn't know he had until that moment, though she took after her mother in looks, her eyes were still odd. One the same chocolate brown as her mother's while the other was a deep topaz that was slowly darkening from being so close to fresh blood.

"Mom." Serenity croaked, her throat thick with tears that she wouldn't let fall as she touched Bella's pale face.

Stunned silent came from the Hunters though the Witches still worked to keep Bella alive, no one knew what to make of the development. It was a well known fact that the official story of how Serenity became the Lieutenant was that Bella found her and brought her back to Demon's cave and seemed to trust the girl enough or didn't trust the girl at all and made her the lieutenant of her Squad, it depended on who one asked.

It was also a well known rumor that the reason that Bella made Serenity her Lieutenant was because the younger Hunter was her lover. Some had accepted that story since Serenity had moved in with Bella as soon as she came to Demon's Cave, but many found it hard to swallow when Bella was open with her lovers in the years that Serenity had been at Demon's Cave. None could understand if Serenity was Bella's lover, why she would put up to Bella cheating on her? Even though it was a well known fact that when Bella wanted to be, she could be a very smooth talker, many believed Serenity wouldn't of put up with it. Bella's old lovers found it hard to swallow that Bella would cheat on her lover, even if Bella didn't always love her lovers, she always cared about them and was always faithful, she wouldn't of cheated if Serenity had been her lover.

Plus many doubted Serenity would of been already with the fact that Bella had a daughter with Eros, said daughter later became a minor Goddess when she turned sixteen. But no one had ever asked what the relationship was between the two women and just assumed that Serenity and Bella were sometimes lovers and that was it.

It stunned them to finally find out the truth while Bella was dying.


	8. Chapter 8

_Isabella age 5._

_The Roman villa looked somewhat out of place in the middle of no where. It was a good four hour journey to Stratos by foot, but the villa still looked beautiful surround by the green fields where the sheep, goats, and cows graze, and the golden fields of corn._

_A small river was behind the villa with a large willow tree on the bank, and in front of the villa was a dirt covered courtyard enclosed with a four foot wall made of stone and wooden gate._

_The sounds of swords clashing came from the two young children whose four older brothers sat on top of the stone wall as they watched their younger siblings spar with their dog sat in front of the wall, panting in the heat._

_All the six children wore plain tunics and breeches that were obviously worn from working on the farm. Though the youngest, being only five, wore a leather heart amlut around their neck, and their hair was longer then their older siblings and was kept back by a leather cord._

_A woman with long brown hair kept back with a leather cord and wore a long tan tunic, watched the spar with a scowl, her one year old son placed on her hip and her three year old daughter gripping the skirt of her tunic as the young toddler watched her siblings with large brown eyes._

_Her husband leaned against the wooden gate, watching his two children sparring calmly with his dark chocolate eyes, he too wore a tunic and breeches, his wavy dark brown hair brushed just passed his shoulders._

_A cry of pain followed by the thud of the sword falling to the ground came from the younger of the two sparing, who gripped their bleeding forearm in pain._

_"Isabella!" One of the older brothers, about nine years old, yelped as he jumped down from the wall and ran towards his sister who had tears rolling down her cheeks from pain she wasn't used too. "Pontius, you have to be more careful!"_

_"I'm fine, Julius." Isabella sniffed when she saw her six year old brother's guilty face as he dropped his sword which was wet with his younger sister's blood._

_"You worry too much Julius." The eleven year old boy called out to his younger brother. "It's only a scratch."_

_"Shut up, Sylvan." Julius growled as his seven year old brother, Vere, came forward with a damp cloth._

_"Why?" Sylvan asked, "I'm-"_

_He was cut off by his thirteen year old brother slapping him on the back of head making him yelp._

_"Enough Sylvan." Thaddeaus stated making his younger brother pout as he returned his hand to the stone wall to balance himself._

_"I'm sorry Isabella." Pontius sniffed as he watched Julius clean the wound, tears of guilt in his eyes._

_"You have nothing to be sorry about Pontius." Marcus called as he walked over to his children. "Isabella wanted to learn how to fight, she knew the risks and she will get used to the pain." _

_He crouched in front of his oldest daughter and used to cloth to bandage her wound before he met her eyes calmly and smiled at her._

_"Pain is like any tool or weapon." He told her as she looked at him curiously. "And you must learn to control it and not let it overwhelm you. As you grow older and learn more about fighting with a blade, you will be in pain a lot but you must work around it. Pain like rage must never control you."_

_"She's a girl, Marcus." His wife called out, a scowl firmly set on her face. "She is not meant for fighting."_

_"Calista." Marcus sighed as he stood, resting his large head on his daughter's head as he met the eyes of his wife. "Isabella has a fighting spirit that I'm sure will make Mars proud, she may be a girl but she is a fighter."_

_Calista huffed and turned her back on them as she walked in to the house with Vespera and Justus._

Bella blinked as her glazed eyes began to focus, she found it hard to breath and blood kept dripping down her chin, the pain was burning and it took all of her will to ignore it.

It had been a while since she last thought of her human life, especially from when she was that young.

"Mom."

Bella made her eyes focus on Serenity, who had tears in her eyes, and moved her blood stained lips into a small smile. From the look on Serenity's face, Bella had failed at her attempt of a smile.

"Where is it?" Serenity asked her mother, who weakly lifts her hand towards her neck before Serenity slaps her hand away and began looking at the different necklaces that her mother wore.

There was always a reason that Bella wore the necklaces, from her time in war she had lost both an arm and a leg, she has also been scarred. The Witches of course were able to stop some of the scars she should have, and the scars she has are faded and thin, a bright white against her pale creamy skin, but so she fits in and doesn't scare people, Bella always wore necklaces that made an illusion over her to hid what the Hunter life had done to her.

Serenity knew her mother was beautiful but she also knew the life of a Hunter had marred her beauty. Sometimes, Serenity wished she could see what her mother looked like as a Human or as a new Hunter, before she had to use an illusion to hid her true image.

"Mom, you need to keep awake till I find it." Serenity insisted, her eyes frantic as she looked at the different necklaces. "Talk to me."

"I lived a four hour walk from Stratos." Bella coughed, blood bubbling out of her mouth. "It's in Greece and we lived in the middle of no where." A wet laugh left her lips making Bella cough while everyone was in silence.

No one really knew of Bella's Human life and almost every Hunter was curious.

"I was the eldest daughter but not the eldest child." Bella carried on as Serenity looked at each amulet carefully. "I had five older brothers and before I became a Hunter, I had four younger brothers and four younger sisters." Bella smiled slightly as her eyes glazed other with memories. "Jane and Alec would of made it so I had five younger brothers and five younger sisters. Sixteen of us all together." Bella laughed slightly which again was a horrible wet sound that made many cringe. "We were a big family but Mother never lost her figure. Father used to say her beauty was so great that Venus had blessed Mother so she would never lose it."

"Name your siblings Captain." Tiania asked as she knelt next to her panic driven Lieutenant, her hands brushing the hair away from Bella's face.

Tiania had been made a Hunter when Bella was made Captain of Squad Eleven and was one of Bella's oldest friends. She had always been there for Bella when things were tough and would listen to Bella if she wanted to talk.

"Thaddeaus, Sylvan, Julius, Vere, Pontius, Vespera, Justus, Horace, Ince, Lalo, Gaius, Fortuna, Acantha, Jane, and Alec." Bella muttered though her voice seemed to echo.

"Here." Serenity cried as she took the pentagram necklace from her mother's neck.

She stood and walked slightly away from her mother, she kissed the necklace and threw it in the air.

"Guardian." She whispered before a bright light shone from the pentagram and enclosed the room in it's glow making everyone close their eyes when they opened them four figures stood in the middle of the ball room, three females and two males.

One of the females stood at 5'8", dark brown hair fell around her face with a slight wave. Her bright green eyes stood out on her sun kissed face. A crown of leaves and flowers sat on top of her head with a daisy chain around her neck. Her forest green dress fell to her knees though the skirt was cut to look like many leaves. Her nails were painted a forest green. Her high-kneel sandals wrapped around her calf. She looked to be 20.

Another female stood at 5'1", dark blue hair fell to rest on her collar bone with two small starfish acting like clips to keep her bangs out of her eyes. Her eyes looked like a calm sea on a sunny day and looked beautiful on her snow white skin. Her lips were a light blue but didn't look bad with her look. Her dark blue dress flowed like water over her form, and fell to mid-thigh. A shell necklace lay around her neck, like the shell belt wrapped around her waist. Her ears were pierced with white shells. Blue high-kneels showed off her royal blue nails. She looked to be 17.

The last female stood taller then the other two at 5'11", her pure silver hair (the same silver of a new silver coin) was up in a high pony tail with bangs covered one of her grey almost silver eyes. Her skin seemed to glow in the light and was paler then a Vampire. She wore a silver chest plate on top of a black fishnet shirt and black leather pants with chains as a belt. Leather over the knee boots made her height 6'1". Her nails were painted like the other two but with silver. She aso wore a choker of a silver sword. She looked to be 19.

Both males were pale, and stood at 6'2". Both wore black jeans and black shirts. One had spiky red hair with red eyes what looked like flames and on his black shirt was a red dragon. He also had a silver spike collar like choker on. He had black snake bites and a tattoo of a flames around each wrist. He wore combat boots with red laces. He looked to be 18.

The other male had shaggy pure white hair. His eyes were a clouded white with the barest hint of grey. On his black shirt was a white cloud on his breast pocket. On his middle finger was a ring with the Japanese sign of air. His jeans was skinny, and he wore black converses with white clouds. He looked to be 16.

They were the five Elements; Gia, Mesi, Banafrit, Xipil, and Aeolos.

"Why have-" Gia was cut of by Mesi.

"Bella." She cried, her eyes turning a stormy grey as she and Banafrit moved forward, while Mesi held Bella's hand, Banafrit tried to keep Bella alive, her hands glowing a mixture of pure white and shinning silver.

"Save her." Serenity demanded as Aeolos stood behind her and pulled her back into his chest, his arms wrapping around mid-drift.

Gia said nothing as she looked at Bella calculating.

"Gia, we have to change her quickly. I can't stop the poison and I can't save her." Banafrit reported sounding slightly strained. "She's dying and I can't stop it."

Gia said nothing as she watched Banafrit strain to keep the poison from destroying Bella's insides further.

"What are you waiting for?" Serenity shouted, startling many. "Save her."

"We can't." Gia said in almost perfect monotone, her green eyes fixed on Bella's dying body while Banafrit's head snapped to her leader.

"Gia." Banafrit warned. "Don't do this."

"What do you mean you can't?" Serenity snarled.

"We have no idea what could happen to us with her in such a weak state." Gia informed her mildly.

"Who cares! Change her Hades' damn it!" Serenity shouted, her eyes wild.

"Gia! Don't!" Banafrit called out her warning too late.

"I will not change her!" Gia shouted looking straight at Serenity.

Banafrit barely had time to wrap her arms around her short lover before with a great light everyone was forced away from Bella's dying form.

A man and a woman stood over Bella when the light faded.

The woman was tall and stood at 6'3" with long ebony hair. She had black angel wings and wore a black blacklace dress with red lace. She had a black choker with a silver skull with onyx eyes on it and a chain belt. She was paler then a Vampire, paler then Banafrit even. Her onyx black eyes seemed to trap you in a cold cage of despire with one look. Her ruby lips were turned in a mocking but bone chilling grin. Something about her screamed darkness, death, rage, hate, and pain.

The man with her, stood taller then her at 6'7" with shaggy pure silver hair like Banafrit. He had white angel wings but you could see some scars on them. He had a light tan and was wearing a white shirt and black pants with black combat boots and white laces. His eyes were like liquid silver and seemed to almost warm you with a look. He showed no emotion on his face, and seemed to be searching for any threat to the woman with him as he scanned the room warily. Unlike the woman, he had something that screamed light, life, calmness, love, and peace.

Iyar and Nereza, the Angel of Life and the Angel of Death

Serenity let out a scream when Bella's heart stopped beating, her skin began to change to the colour of steel before the change could really take other, a dart stabbed her in the neck.

"You have broken the agreement Gia, Element Earth." Nereza said in a chilling voice filled with mocking. "Because of your actions our Masters had to step in and take things into their own hands."

"Nereza." Iyar said, his tone was monotone yet he could do nothing for the warmth that flowed through his voice.

Nereza nodded and knelt down by Bella, a black and silver flask appeared in her hand.

Matthew snapped out of his shock and stood up with his twin handguns.

"Squad Eleven!" He boomed, his face set in a scowl as he glared at the two Angels in front of him.

Everyone looked at him in surprise and Nereza paused as she and her lover also looked at him.

"Captain defense plan Alpha Beta Delta." He shouted making the other five Squad members stand.

"For Captain!" Tiania cried as she rushed towards Iyar, her silver sword flashing in the light as she leaped.

With a flick of his wrist, Tiania was sent flying but not before she let off a flash bomb before Connor and Nico rushed the briefly blinded Angel and attacked him with their swords. Iyar's lips curled into a snarl as he summoned his sword into his hands and fought back.

Warren and Layla headed straight towards Nereza, who summon her scythe to block their attacks.

"Now Matthew!" Tiania shouted as Thermon helped her stand.

Nereza's eyes widened before she spun around just in time to see Matthew slid towards Bella and grab her, before he leaped towards his feet and began rushing up the stairs. Nereza could see his eyes were focused on the window behind the thrones.

"You take out of this Castle and nothing will bring her back." Nereza shouted making Matthew freeze. "Why do you think Thanatos hasn't come to claim her soul? The Valkyries? The Shinigami? If it wasn't for me, they would of taken her soul by now."

Matthew turned to her slowly, cutching Bella's still body to his chest, ignoring the way it was covered in blood and limp or that her eyes were still open and just glazed with death.

"Will you bring her back?" He asked, as Squad Eleven stood tense.

"Yes." Nereza told him. "We have to go to our Masters, Squad Eleven and the Elements are allowed to come of course but no one else. You also must let me take her soul for the time being."

Matthew nodded slowly and walked slowly down the stairs as Squad Eleven put away their weapons.

Nereza smiled as she walked towards him, the flask once again appearing in her hand before she opened and placed it near Bella's slightly open mouth, a silvery mist left Bella's mouth and flew into the flash which Nereza closed before it disappeared.

With a click of her fingers a dark gate appeared and opened.

"After you." She bowed mockingly.

Squad Eleven surrounded Matthew and together, they entered the gate, followed shortly by the Elements, with Aeolos holding Serenity, before Iyar and Nereza followed them and the gate disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth, Captain of Squad Three, called out, tears in the corners of her blue eyes as Thermon put his large hand on her head.

"We wait for them to return." Selene said calmly before she looked around the room. "And maybe clean up the mess."


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew tightened his grip on his Captain, he didn't trust the two Angels in front of him but they may be the only way he could get his Captain back.

If there was one thing all of Squad Eleven could agree on was to keep their Captain safe. Squad Eleven found it hard to agree of things, though they always agreed when it came to their Captain's safety.

Matthew shook his head and focused on the pure white marble walls of the hallway they were walking through, his eyes narrowed at the two Angels in front of him.

He didn't trust them and he didn't trust the Fates. It was common knowledge within Squad Eleven that the Fates screwed with their Captain's life, it was also common knowledge that the Fates were the cause of Jason's death and because of said death broke up the relationship between Captain and Lord Apollo.

Of course Captain hadn't known that till she came home from her trip of touring the different Underworlds, trying to find Jason and bring him back to life. The tour ended when Captain confronted the Fates when she couldn't find Jason anywhere and demanded that they release her son, which they of course refused.

After that the Fates became Squad Eleven's worst enemy, especially when it was found out that Jason wasn't meant to of died from the poison from Ladon since his Hunter blood stopped poison affecting him. Of course no one knew that till Renesmee, Captain's and Lord Eros' daughter, was poisoned in a spar and wasn't affected by it. It took Widow clinging to Captain to stop her rage, though Scorpio said it would of been easier if they had just knocked her out which made Widow glare at her and start shouting 'how they couldn't harm their precious daughter! What type of parents harm their child?'.

Matthew took a deep breath when they stopped in front of a large painted white doors, ignoring the scent of his Captain's death that came with said breath, and watched as Iyar and Nereza opened the doors.

It revealed a large room with black and white checked marble flooring and a high ceiling. Beautiful tapestries hung from the wall and a large pendulum swung in front of the wall directly across from them. In front of the pendulum on raised flooring was three thrones of equal size made simply out of wood with cravings on the high back.

In the first throne on the left with the picture of a spindle was a young girl, who looked like a mere child compared to the other two females in the other thrones. She had long curly brown hair that framed her face that was still chubby with baby fat, her eyes were a glazed light grey colour, that showed she was blind and those eyes were the same as her older sisters, and wore white robes that seemed way too big for her small body as the sleeves had been folded back a number of times though they still hid her small hands from view and the skirt pool on the floor. She leaned back in her seat, that seemed much too large for her, and had her arms rested on her armrests.

In the middle throne with the picture of a measuring rod was a young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, who had the same curly brown hair, that she had tied in a braid over her left shoulder, and the same eyes as her younger sister. She wore the same white robes that fitted her body but hid the type of figure she had. She sat perfectly straight in her seat and had her pale hands clasped on her lap making them hard to see with how well her natural skin tone blended with her white robes.

In the last throne, which was on the right, with a picture of a pair of shears was an old woman, who had the same eyes as her younger looking sisters and wore the same robes though they were slightly loose. Her silver hair was curly but she had it tied back in a bun with only a few curled strands framed her wrinkled face. She sat slightly hunched and her aged hands were clasped together as she leaned to one side in her throne.

Knelt in front of the steps that lead to the thrones was a young male, who looked about fifteen, with short shaggy dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes. His skin was nicely tanned and he was leanly muscled, a runners build if Matthew had to say. He wore dark worn jeans, a dark red t-shirt, and black worn converse, which didn't go with the bronze chest plate, bronze sword tied to his belt, or the bow and quiver filled with arrows on his back. He had a faded old scar, that could of been mistaken as a knife scar but Matthew knew it was a claw scar, down from just under his right eye to his jaw and a faded large bite mark on his right arm.

Matthew's eyes narrowed as he looked at the teen, he looked familiar, too damn familiar. Because the teen in front of them, that made all six members of Squad Eleven pause, looked just like -

"Jason?" Nico croaked out, pain laced into the one name.

Nico looked to be around sixteen, and had looked that way for 600 years, he had short black hair that was just long enough to have a slight curl to the strands and dark brown eyes. He had olive toned skin that covered his tall and lean frame. He wore his Squad Eleven chest plate with black jeans, combat boots and an old open leather jacket.

He had been Jason's friend when the demigod had still been alive, of course Squad Eleven knew they were a bit more then friends since Jason's death hurt Nico almost as much as it hurt Captain but there was a common saying within Squad Eleven that made sure only they knew. What happens within Squad Eleven, stays within Squad Eleven.

The guy who looked like Jason but couldn't be Jason looked at Nico, his face showing his emotions clearly as he stood from his kneeling. Shock, happiness, longing, sadness, love. They were all clear on his face.

"Nico." He greeted, a very Jason-like smile on his face, the smile he had always only given Nico.

Nico let out a small cry before he lunged at Jason, wrapping his long arms around the slightly shorter boy and burying his face into the side of Jason's neck, shudders wrecking his frame as Jason's arms circled around his waist firmly and his hands fisted the back of Nico's bomber jacket.

Matthew could hear Nico muttering in Italian as he held Jason tightly, his lips brushing against Jason's pulse point while the blond boy rubbed his back soothingly before he looked over the Italian boy's shoulder to see the limp form in Matthew's arms.

"Mom!" Jason cried, pushing Nico away gently, his blue eyes wide as he rushed towards Matthew and ripped Bella from his arms.

He let out a pained cry when her head lolled against his arm limply with her brown eyes still open and glazed with death. His knees shook as he lowered himself to the marble floor, his frame trembling with grief as Nico placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and reached around to gently close Bella's eyes.

"So it seems our fears were confirmed." The middle Fate spoke, Lachesis, her tone sounded truly disappointed as though she had been hoping they had been wrong and a frown had appeared on her face.

The old woman, Atropos, snorted showing that she knew they were going to be right. Nereza stood perfectly straight behind and to the left side of her.

"Of course they were confirmed." Atropos drawled lazily, unclasping her hands so she could rest her chin in her left hand as her elbow rested on the padded armrest of her throne. "We were dealing with Gia, the most selfish Element I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"Do you always have to be so cynical Atropos?" The young girl, Clotho, asked indifferently like she had asked the same question a number of times before, Iyar stood behind her and to her right loyally.

"Of course." Atropos said with a grin that showed too much teeth to be friendly.

Clotho merely sighed at her sister's answer though she was already used to that answer and didn't know why she bothered to ask again.

"Young Jason, please place your Mother on the table and Aealos, please place young Serenity next to her." Lachesis said kindly as a table appeared near the steps, it was smooth marble and Matthew winced slightly knowing that would give Serenity some back pains and maybe Captain too if she was brought back.

Jason and Aealos did as they were told, though Jason didn't let go of Bella's hand after he placed her down, he glanced at the other woman and could see how she took after his - their - mother in looks, while Aealos had to return to the other Elements' side.

There was an angry gust of wind as a man appeared near the thrones, his face set in a scowl though there was hidden fear in his blue eyes. He was tall with tanned skin covering an athletic frame and neck-length black hair. He would of looked slightly intimating if it wasn't for the mailman outfit he was wearing. His converse sneakers had wings on them and clipped to his belt was a cell phone with a caduceus on it.

"Hermes, what a nice surprise." Lachesis smiled at the God though she couldn't see him.

Atropos snorted again as she rolled her sightless eyes.

"Nice surprise, huh?" Atropos questioned before she snorted again. "Bleh, we knew one of them would turn up because of this though I had placed my gold on Apollo or Rensemee."

"Gold?" Clotho repeated before a small smile appeared on her youthful face. "Thank you for reminding me, my dear sister. You owe me 100 gold coins since I've won the bet."

Atropos scowled before she pulled a leather pouch from her right sleeve and threw it at Clotho, who lazily caught it and placed it up her left sleeve.

Lachesis closed her eyes briefly as she sighed deeply at her sister antics before she opened her light grey glazed eyes and returned her attention back to the God.

"What can we do for you today, Hermes?" She asked kindly, ignoring Atropos muttering that they all knew why he was there and Clotho's slight chuckle at their sister's words.

"How dare you kill her!" Hermes exploded, his face red as he paced. "Bella is under the protection of a number of Gods! What you have done has broken the laws!"

"Please," Atropos cut him off mid-rant, waving her right hand dismissively. "You and most of the others Gods break the law all the time. Remember the law about not inferring with Mortals? Having random sex with them and getting them pregnant or getting pregnant by them in the case of the Goddess', is inferring in case you have forgotten."

Hermes faced turned red again but for different reason then anger.

"Plus we are planning to bring her back." Clotho assured him. "It was the plan all the long."

Hermes closed his eyes and took a deep breath so he could go back to ranting only to be cut off by a familiar voice.

"You killed my Mother as some sort of test didn't you?" Jason demanded, glowing slightly from the powers of the sun that came from his father, his eyes narrowed in anger as he held his mother's cold hand in his warm hand.

"Yep." Atropos answered bluntly, popping the 'p' as she did.

"You should not be upset young Jason, you're Mother will be alright." Lachesis soothed the young man. "Think of her as resting, anyway it is not be the first time she has died."

Atropos scowled at that reminder.

"Damn brat." She sneered. "Having the nerve of dying before I cut her thread! She had no right dying then and it was a good thing those damn spider lovers brought her back or no one would of saved the damn brat from my wrath."

It was easy to see that Atropos was still sore about the fact that Bella had died without her say so. It wasn't unheard of but when it came to people the Fates take an interest in, it was abnormal.

"She was only dead for five minutes, Atropos." Clotho sighed, boredom etched into her youthful face. "If that Mami Wata hadn't been so sensitive then it wouldn't of happened."

Hermes almost slapped his forehead, having a good idea of what Bella had done to upset the Mami Wata as it wasn't the first time that someone hadn't taken Bella breaking up with them well, though it was the first time for them to kill her, attempt to kill her? That was common. With a little shake of his head, he walked towards the two limp bodies on the table and brushed his softly glowing hand against Serenity, he removed her Shield abilities and leaving only her extra-defense powers.

"What are you doing?" Atropos growled, her sightless eyes glowing eerily with her anger.

"Peace sister." Lachesis said soothingly. "If all goes to plan, young Serenity wont be needed as her Shield."

Jason felt his stomach clench in nerves and anger. He didn't like how they were playing with his Mother's life.

Atropos scowled but leaned back in her seat and allowed Hermes to continue in his work.

As Hermes removed his hand from Serenity's head, her eyes slowly opened and blinked at the white ceiling for a moment confused till her memories came rushing back and she bolted up.

Grief marred her face as she lay her hand gently on her mother's cold cheek before she met the blue eyes of the teen holding her mother's hand.

She barely blinked in surprise at her dead half-brother, she had seen his face many times in a painting done by the Muses as a gift to Bella when she was Apollo's lover in her mother's and her apartment which seemed to be filled with two thousand years worth of stuff and mementos.

"Your Jason." She breathed, calming herself and removing the grief from her face. "I'm Serenity and I'm your half-sister."

"Hey." Jason greeted weakly.

Hermes snapped out of his shock at seeing his best friend's dead son and rounded on the Fates again.

"She was under protection!" He repeated in a shout making everyones attention refocus on him. "She was even under the protection of your mother! Lady Nyx'll be furious when she finds out."

The Fates all shifted slightly at the mention of their mother. It was no secret that even Zeus wouldn't cross their mother even though he was the king of the Gods.

"She...will understand why we had too." Clotho spoke with hesitation, hoping what she said was true.

"Besides we are planning to bring her back to life." Atropos said before she began muttering to herself.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Hermes demanded, his elfish features marred with anger as he glared at the Fates.

"Remember of whom you speak too!" Atropos thunder, her eyes flashing eerily.

Hermes flinched and sat on the end of the table, resting his hand on Bella's ankle as he warily watched the Fates. Even Zeus had to bow to the Fates sometimes, Nyx as their mother didn't. He wished he had informed Nyx of what her daughters had done but he had been to enraged to use sense.

"Element Lords and Ladies." Lachesis spoke calmly too the perviously ignored Elements. "You have broken the agreement we made."

"What agreement?" Mesi asked in confusion, the same confusion on Xipil's and Aeolos' faces.

Atropos crackled in understanding and Clotho allowed some interest to appear on her face.

"You didn't know that Gia and Banafrit made an agreement on behalf of the other Elements in concern of making Isabella into a Guardian?" Lachesis questioned.

Mesi's eyes turned to the colour of the sea just before the storm as she turned to her lover. The Spirit Element didn't look at the Water Element, though guilt appear in Banafrit's silver eyes.

Mesi glared before she moved to Xipil's side and made ice appear on Banafrit's shoulder, giving a whole new meaning to the term cold shoulder.

"We foresaw this." Clotho continued from where her sister stopped. "And had come up with another plan which we will put in to play yet you'll still be punished."

"You'll have to fight in the War that is coming." Atropos informed them almost cheerfully as she grinned at them, again showing to much teeth to be friendly. "Nereza."

Nereza stepped forward and pour a liquid down Bella's throat, ignoring the glaring from Bella's two children and Squad Eleven, and the sharp pings of the bullets being pushed out and hitting the marble table seemed to echo.

Nereza pulled out the flask again and placed it near her mouth as she popped the lid, the silvery mist entered the mouth with something close to excitement.

"Iyar." Clotho stated, indifference etching it's self on to her youthful face.

Nereza scowled slightly as she stepped back to her place and watch her lover lean over the limp body of Bella, who was now blood free thanks to Hermes, and kiss her parted lips, breathing life back into her corpse.

The true kiss of life.

Bella felt her body jerk just as her heart started beating, it had been strange to be aware of her body before her heart started beating and she hoped she would never have to feel that again. Air filled her lungs when Iyar stepped away and retook his place while warmth spurred through her veins and loosened her stiffing limps and muscles as she focused on breathing evenly.

Her stomach curled slightly making Bella squeezed her eyes closed tighter. It seemed death didn't agree with her. The nausea quickly passed and she loosened her tight grip on a hand that she knew was larger then Serenity's and cooler.

Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light quickly, and she blinked at the bright white ceiling. She groaned slightly at the stone cold and hard marble table under her. Just because she died didn't mean she could be put on a horrible hard marble table and be fine when she came back to life.

She sat up slowly with her eyes closed, removing her hand from whoever held it and stretched slightly, grinning slightly at the loud satisfying pops her spine made and the cracks that followed when she stretched her arms. Death did a really number on her body.

"Mom."

She froze. It wasn't strange for her to be called 'Mom', Rensemee did it everytime she was around and Serenity did that when they were alone and they didn't have to worry about someone overhearing.

But the voice wasn't female. It was male. A very familiar male voice that she hadn't heard in 600 years.

She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head towards the familiar blond teen that she had been sure she wouldn't see til she died.

"Jason." She breathed out before she crushed him to her chest with enough force to crack her ribs briefly before they healed themselves.

She felt Serenity rest her forehead against her back and smiled.

"Isabella." Lachesis called breaking the family hug and making Bella turn to the Fates.

"Ah." Bella said with a grimace. "You three. Goodie."

Atropos scowled and leaned forward in her chair, a glare in her sightless light grey eyes.

"Show some respect brat." She snarled.

"Sorry." Bella spoke with heavy sarcasm. "It's just hard to forget all the _good _memories we've had together."

Matthew grinned to himself, Captain was totally back.

Atropos growled to herself as she leaned back while Lachesis forced a smile to her face as she masked her wince. Lachesis knew that Bella didn't really have any good memories with them, not even when Bella met them the first time she could remember when she was a mere child.

Lachesis had known they were breaking the rules when they first made contact with Isabella when she was only a baby and sealed the power she had pouring off her. It wasn't like the power of Witches though she had enough of that type of power to use some simple spells and use simple magic, it was a power of strength more importantly it was strength of will. She was charismatic and intelligent even when a child. Her ability to block attacks on the mind was there before she was made a Hunter and were only made stronger after. She always noticed everything and was cautious when trusting others. She also was a skilled fighter as a Human and just became more skilled when she was a Hunter.

She was perfect to what they needed. They had known that this battle would come for years and had been despired that there was no hope untill Isabella had appeared and so had her thread of life. She had been what was needed and would be their champion, their Major in war. They had messed with her life to make her stronger to get her where they needed it and Lachesis knew she hated them for it, especially when they had taken Jason with a death he shouldn't of had and made her so blind in rage that she broke her relationship with Apollo.

Apollo was going to make her his immortal wife and had loved her so much he remained faithful. The Fates knew how protective he was of her and Jason and knew they had to break them apart so Isabella could fight in the war.

"As you are aware the agreement with the Elements has fallen through." Clotho spoke, her tone even and boredom was clear. "We do not trust the Elements even to let them change you in to a Guardian."

"So you're using plan B." Bella said nodding her head slightly as Serenity and Jason sat either side of her and she crossed her arms across her chest, feeling the bullet holes in her top but thankfully no blood, she sent a glance of thanks to Hermes who just nodded.

"We wish you to take the curse of Achilles." Lachesis said making a stunned silence.

Achilles had been invulnerable everywhere apart from his heel and had been a great hero. Of course he got very tired after fighting but he was still great. All heroes had their weaknesses.

"You'll also be able to chose one of the Elements to give you their blessing that will give you limited control over their element." Atropos added.

"What do you want from me?" Bella asked as she eyed the Fates.

"You will be on a sex ban." Clotho said bluntly while Atropos crackled in glee.

Bella had many lovers over the years and when she had been on 'holiday' she hadn't taken a lover. That had been difficult on her though not really as difficult it could of been. The fact of the matter was that it was almost impossible for Bella to go long with out sex or a relationship and she had only done so because of sheer stubbornness and strength of will.

After Willow had died all those years ago, Bella had joined Artemis' Hunt and stayed with her for many years. Aphrodite hadn't liked that because of the many possibilities that Bella had for love. Bella could experience all different types of love and she had been beautiful which had caught Aphrodite's attention. But that couldn't of happened when Bella was on the Hunt so Aphrodite, Anteros, Himeros, Pothos, Hedylogos, and Eros had all blessed Bella, though some would see it as a curse.

She need to be in a relationship, normally a sexual one though not always, to not feel pain and she attracted people. She didn't force people to lust after her or love her but they were draw to her more then they would be normally and if any attraction were to grow, they would be forced to admit it to themselves sooner.

The numerous relationships of Bella had been enjoyed by all the love Gods or Goddess' and persona's.

Bella groaned as her head bowed, she could easily ignore the pain that she could feel creeping up upon her though she couldn't do it forever. The Fates wanted the War over and done with quickly.

"Fine." Bella sighed as she raised her head and threw her hair back. "What do I have to do to get my son back and request protection for some people through the war?"

"Jason will cost one thousand years of you live to bring back and one thousand each person." Atropos answered while Bella's children, Elements and Squad Eleven looked on in horror as Bella considered it.

"Done." Bella agreed ignoring the gasps her agreement brought.

"Who do you wish us to save?" Lachesis asked.

"How long do I have to live?" Bella asked back with a raised eyebrow.

She wouldn't throw away her whole life, just most of it. Death had show her how tired she was and how peaceful death could be. She had enjoyed the peace though she knew that when she really did die it wouldn't be that peaceful at the beginning.

"Fifteen thousand years." Atropos answered reluctantly. "It would be sixteen but you have already used one to bring you're son back."

"Serenity Swan, Aeolos, Nicolas Di Angelo, Jason Swan, Jane Swan, Alec Swan, Marcus Swan, Widow Lomos, Scropio Lomos, Demetri Nox, Emmett McCarty, and Jasper Whitlock." Bella said evenly.

She wouldn't be letting any of the other Cullens fighting. Alice would be needed for her visions while Edward's gift could be used near the battlefield without him actually fighting.

"You'll only have three thousand years of life left." Clotho informed her, light confusion in her sightless eyes as she looked at Bella.

"Three thousand years are plenty of time for me." Bella said with a slight grin which was slightly crooked.

"Mom!" Jason and Serenity both protested which Bella ignored as a contract appeared in front of her with a pen.

She reached out for the pen before she could touch it, it stabbed her thumb letting the blood become it's ink, the wound healed as Bella signed it. The contract glowed once before it disappeared.

Bella had noticed that Hermes hadn't tried to stop, he would of if she didn't need to get protection for people. She knew she made the right choice no matter what anyone said. Plus three thousand years was more then many people got.

The Fates clicked their fingers in time and part of the floor disappeared to show a good sized square pool that wasn't too deep but deep enough so she wouldn't hurt herself if she let herself fall into it and filled with water that looked black.

"Water straight from the river Styx." Atropos informed her with a grin.

"If you would enter the pool." Clotho stated.

"Just remember the things that keep you living, that you want to protect, or the water will burn you to death also focus on where your mortal point will be." Lachesis informed her as Bella moved towards the pool before she stopped at the edge.

"My right leg?" Bella asked, she had lost it in the second Titanomachy a thousand years ago when Atlas wanted to make her feel more pain as she held up the sky.

Hephaestus of course replaced the leg with celestial bronze straight from Olympus. Her leg had been partly healed by her Witch lover Cassandra but she died 800 years ago before she could heal it fully and Livia had only healed some of it before Bella left on her 'holiday'.

"Will be under the curse when it is fully healed." Lachesis informed her making Bella know that she will get fully healed even if she didn't want too.

With a sigh and no warning, Bella let herself fall face first into the water.

It burned her making her wince and gasp which let the water fill her mouth, she quickly closed it and closed her eyes as the burning got slowly worse and focused on two things. One a small point under the metal plating that had became part of her shoulder and kept her fake arm in place. It covered more then it should, protecting most of her shoulder, part of her back and part of her side. Unlike her fake leg, her arm was made from Stygian Iron which was very rare and normally could only be used by Hades or one of his demi-god children and couldn't be destroyed.

The only reason she had a whole arm made out of it when one touch stole the essence of that person until they died was because of Hades gave his blessing and Hecate had made an amulet to stop the metal's power from working so Bella could touch people unless Bella removed the amulet which she never did unless she was in a dangerous war.

Memories began to drift almost lazily through her mind, showing her why she still lived, why she would continue living happily for four thousand years. Her Human family, her children, past lovers she had loved or deeply cared about though some were dead, her friends, her new family, the Pack, Charlie, the Cullens, more memories of her children. Jason, Serenity, and Rensemee. Her Squad, the other Squads.

All of those memories, even though some of the people she had thought of were dead she still lived for them, those were the memories that stopped the burning before she was thrown out of the water and hit the marble floor hard though she didn't feel it and began to cough up the water she swallowed.

Bella breathed deeply as the Fates made the pool, and coughed up water disappear and then dried her clothes before her children hugged her.

"No more dips in the Styx." Bella gasped out as she fell back into Jason's arms and let Serenity hug her front tightly.

Her words made the Fates laugh slightly and nod.

"Now chose a Element for the blessing." Lachesis said, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Mesi." Bella answered as the Water Element came forward and kissed Bella on the forehead.

"I grant you powers of the Element Water." Mesi mumbled, loud enough to be heard by all, her lips still on Bella's forehead as Bella felt like cool water had been poured over her.

"Remember our deal Isabella and you, your Squad, your children and the Elements can leave." Clotho said seriously making Bella nod.

* * *

Sarah paced the ballroom while Thomas watched his short wife from one of the seats that had been brought in for the Hunters as while as a number of tables that were beings used by other as foot rests, arms rests or a seat.

Sarah was at the most 5'0", a midget compared to her giant of a husband, though she was so short she was meant to be stuck at age twenty. She had white blond hair that was cut in a spiky pixie cut, large dark blue eyes and pale skin covering a petite lithe frame. She was also the Captain of Squad Two.

Alice looked around the room anxiously as she waited for Bella to come back. She had remembered Bella's words after the Banshee had disappeared and shudder before she buried herself closer into Jasper's side.

She knew she wasn't the only one affected by Bella's death, though the Hunters didn't seemed shaken up just worried slight if Bella would return. Alice could see all the Vampires and most of the Witches were shaken up.

A wailing screech made all heads snap to the top of the stairs where the Banshee from before stood with the same tawny coloured blood stained coat.

"You're a bit late honey." Sarah snapped in a snarl, her patiences worn thin from waiting. "She's already dead."

"She knows." Alice spoke up making everyone look at her. "That Banshee appeared to us when we were in Volterra's tunnel system."

"You mean to say Isabella knew she was going to die and she still came here?" Livia, Captain of Squad Four, asked.

Alice nodded to the Witch while Sarah's jaw clench.

"Idiotic, stupid, stubborn, reckless, whorish bitch!" Sarah hissed as her eyes narrowed.

"Just like fucking Bella." Titus said with an impressed grin as he kicked his feet on to the table and leaned back in his seat. "True Roman till the end."

His Lieutenant, Chiyo, rolled her eyes in annoyance before she kicked the legs of his chair out making him hit the ground hard and bang his head against his wooden chair.

Chiyo was a short Japanese woman about 5'3", with black hair cut in a neck-length bob and dark brown eyes. She had never liked Titus at all though she remained his Lieutenant.

"Chiyo!" Titus whined as he sat up and threw his arms around the woman's waist, resting his head on her thigh as she stiffened in her seat. "That fucking hurt."

"It was meant too, Hentai Ossan." Chiyo said to him bluntly making Titus look at Sakura.

"What did she call me?" He asked, he had never bothered to learn Japanese and always forgot what Chiyo's insults meant.

"She called you a pervert old man." Sakura said with an amusement smile.

Sakura was 5'5" with a jaw-length bob with a side fringe and light grey eyes. She had a slim frame and wore her Squad Eleven breastplate with a long light pink t-shirt which almost made a dress with black leggings and black ankle high converse sneakers.

Titus turned back to his Lieutenant with a whine.

"What does Banshee doing that mean?" Elizabeth's innocent question brought everyones gaze back to the Banshee she was pointing at.

The trench coat in the Banshee's grip was turning to dust and falling through her fingers before disappearing before the dust could hit the floor while a small smile played on the Banshee's lips.

"Impossible." Marie, a member of Squad Seven, gasped to herself.

Marie was 5'6" with dark red hair in a bun at the base of her neck and light green eyes. She was slim and had lightly tanned skin.

"The Hero lives." The Banshee spoke before she disappeared with a parting shriek.

A dark gate appear at the top of the stairs and the Elements were the first out, they began walking down the steps before they stopped and turned their gazes to the gate. Squad Eleven came next, their frames relaxed and their faces carefree as they did the same as the Elements.

Three people left the gate followed by a fourth, though everyone gasped at two of the people.

"Impossible." Alice heard Sarah muttered, her gaze focused on the young teen who was holding Bella's hand. "He's dead."

A chair slid back with enough force that it hit the ground and a girl stood trembling at the sight of the blond male.

She was 5'3" and looked to be fifteen. She had short choppy brown hair and large hazel eyes. She had a rich tan covering a slender petite frame and wore her Squad Six breastplate with black short shorts, thigh-length black and dark blue socks and dark blue knee-length converse sneakers. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Jason?" She choked out, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Piper." Jason said stepping forward before looking back at Bella, who smiled slightly and nodded, he let go of her hand and ran down the stairs and Piper ran across the ballroom.

"Join you're friends Nico." Bella muttered as Piper leaped at Jason with a loud cry.

Nico smiled slightly and nodded before he ran down there and wrapped his arms around both of them while Piper mumbled about having her boys back. Serenity smiled before she moved to Aeolos, who embraced her.

As Bella moved to step forward Hermes gripped her shoulder and leaned down to whisper something into her ear before he was gone with a gust of wind and the gate melted into shadows.

With a blank face, Bella began to descend the stairs, her feet had barely touched the marble floor before Elizabeth was clinging to her. Bella knelt and held the child-looking Captain close, repeating sorry as the girl sobbed.

Sarah, and Sakura joined their hug, their eyes closed with the pain of seeing their friend, their sister, die.

Bella lifted her head and stared Selena straight in the eyes.

"Wars coming." She said. "And we should be scared."

* * *

Alice had never feared Bella or her kind until she watched the Captains sit in the seats around the large table of the library with their Lieutenants stood straight behind and just to the side of them with their faces blank while she, her family, Jane, Alec, Demetri, the Volturi brothers and the Elements sat on black leather couches mere feet away from them though the Hunters acted if they wasn't there at all.

Of course she had been wary of Bella's strength, and her weapons. Alice had been scared of the world that Bella was making her aware of, Edward had once said that _their _world was too dangerous for Bella when it seemed _her _world was too dangerous for them. Alice had been scared for Bella when the gun had been pulled and she died, she had also been very worried if Bella would come back alive or not. But Alice had not feared Bella until the meeting started.

It wasn't like they were speaking about something truly frightening, though Alice guessed a war that had made Bella scared was frightening but to tell you the truth Alice wasn't really listening to what they was saying, she was to busy focusing on them.

It had been a good two hours since Bella came back to life, bringing with her her once dead son, and Bella had been allowed to change before she entered the meeting. She was now wearing her breastplate with dark crimson leather pants, a black mesh top, calf high black leather boots and black leather duster with 'XI' stitched on each shoulder.

The Hunters weren't doing anything frightening, they were just there and besides the armor looked like normal people. Normal being used loosely.

At the head of the table was Serenity, with her Lieutenant, Quintus, behind and to the side of her. Quintus was 5'9" with his black hair cut in a crew cut and had sea green eyes. He wore his chestplate paired with black pants and black combat boots.

To Selena's right was Sarah. Sarah was flicking the blade of a pen knife open and closed, not even pausing in her motions when she said her part. Her Lieutenant, Ace, stood perfectly behind and just to the right of her.

Like Sarah's husband, Ace towered over her though he was only 5'9". He had cropped sandy blonde hair and light green eyes with hints of light brown around the pupil. His chestplate covered his otherwise bare chest and he paired it off with low on the hips black cargo pants and black flip-flops. He looked to be bored with the whole thing, the only sign that what was being discussed was bothering him was the clenched fists he hid behind his back.

To Selena's left was Elizabeth, with her Lieutenant, Thermon, standing behind and to the left of her. Elizabeth was sitting forward in her chair, her feet not touching the ground as her hands were braced against the wooden table.

When Alice had first seen the sight of the child-looking Captain, she had been shocked and slightly horrified that they let a child became Captain. Elizabeth had her golden blond curly hair up in a ponytail and wore her chestplate over a light blue long sleeved t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black flats.

Thermon was tall at 6'10", a giant to everyone including Thomas. He had his shaggy black hair kept out of his eyes by a azure bandanna, and wore a black leather trench coat over his chestplate, black cargo pants and black combat boots. He had one hand holding the back of Elizabeth's t-shirt so she wouldn't slid off the seat or hit her head on the table as she leaned forward as she talked.

Livia sat next to Sarah with her Lieutenant, Wendy, behind her.

Livia was 5'5" and looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had black hair pulled back into a bun with light brown eyes. She wore the chestplate over a light brown t-shirt, dark brown carpi and brown sandal with a small heel. She leaned back in her seat with her hands clasped in front of her on the table.

Wendy had light brown hair and light blue eyes. She wore a tan t-shirt, jean shorts and ankle-high white converse sneakers with her breastplate.

Next to Elizabeth was Oliver, behind him stood his Lieutenant Eddie. Oliver was 5'5", the shortest man in the room even Alec was taller, who was fourteen when he was turned while Oliver looked like he was in his early twenties. He had light brown hair that was styled perfectly in a messy look and light brown eyes. He wore light jeans, a dark blue shirt and black shoes with his chestplate. He leaned back in his seat with a proud look in his eyes that made Alice believe he thought he was better then everyone else.

Eddie was 5'8" with dark red short spiky hair and light green eyes. He paired his chestplate with torn jeans, worn out converse sneakers and an old white t-shirt. The was a grimace on Eddie's pale face as he listened to the Captains talk.

Next to Livia sat Thomas with his Lieutenant, Dallas, behind him.

Dallas had dirty blond shaggy hair and dark blue eyes. He had low of the hip jeans paired with sandals and his chestplate. He was 5'10".

Next to Oliver was Alexander, his Lieutenant Nathan stood behind him.

Alexander had a dark skin tone with short black hair and brown near black eyes. He wore tanned cargo pants, a white wife-beater and black sneakers paired with his chestplate. He was 6'2". He had his hands clasped under his chin as he leaned forward.

Nathan had a light olive toned skin with dark brown hair and light brown with hints of amber around the pupil and was 6'0". He had tanned cargo pants, a white t-shirt and old sneakers paired with chestplate.

Next to Thomas was Sakura, with her Lieutenant Hakeem behind her.

Sakura was leaning forward slightly with a frown on her face as she spoke with the other Captains.

Hakeem was 5'7" with dark brown hair with a slight curl to it and hazel eyes. He had a light olive tone and wore black cargo pants, sneakers and a hooded black t-shirt paired with his chestplate.

Next to Alexander was Blake, with his Lieutenant Clarisse behind him.

Blake had medium length black messy hair and dark blue eyes. He wore black cargo pants, black sleeveless turtle neck and black sneakers with his chestplate. His lips with twitched in a slight frown as he spoke.

Clarisse was wearing the same as her Captain. She was 5'4" while her Captain towered over her at 5'8". She had brown hair in long thin curls up in a messy bun and light green eyes.

Next to Sakura was Titus with Chiyo behind him. Titus was leaning back in his seat and had his feet rested on the table while he cleaned his nails with a large knife and everytime he spoke he added a number of swear words in while Chiyo rolled her eyes at him everytime he spoke.

Next to Blake was Bella with Serenity behind her. Bella was sitting sideways with her legs hanging over one armrest while she rested her elbow on the other one while her chin rested in her palm. Her face was blank and she looked completely relaxed and had said nothing expect what she said at the beginning. She had been watching the other Captains with a carefully hidden calculating glint in her eyes. She was facing towards them but had turned her head so she could see the other Captains.

Serenity stood straight with her arms crossed behind her back and seemed completely at ease. She had gotten a cloth black fitted mask that covered the lower half of her face and her mismatched eyes were watching the other Lieutenants almost warily.

Next to Titus was Joseph with his Lieutenant Anita behind him.

Joseph was 5'7" with sandy blond hair with streaks of light brown and light grey eyes. He wore black pants, black shoes, and a long white coat that looked somewhat like a lab coat with many pockets paired with his chestplate. He was leaned back in his seat as he scanned through the notebook in front of him before he spoke.

Anita was 5'6" with her dark brown almost black hair pulled up in a bun with two long needles going through it and strands framing her face, she had dark brown almost black eyes and olive toned skin. She wore black jeans with a dark green t-shirt, black converse sneakers and the same type of coat as Joseph paired with her breastplate. She stood perfectly straight as she copied the meeting word for word into her notebook, a barely there frown on her rose tinted lips.

Next to Bella was Robert with his Lieutenant Nicola.

Robert was 6'3" with shaggy light ginger hair and light brown eyes. He wore black jeans with a dark blue t-shirt and sneakers paired with his chestplate. He seemed to be only half listening as he tapped on a hand hold computer.

Nicola was 5'4" with almost white blond hair and bright green eyes. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a black off-the-shoulder top and black ankle boots paired with her chestplate. She too was busy with a hand hold computer.

Nothing they did was scary but it was the power that seemed to pour of them that scared Alice. To her, it was almost visible as it curled around the Hunters and Witches bodies and it scared her. The Vampire in her hissed and wanted nothing more then to get away these predators that were obviously on a whole different level then them, that could easily kill them.

"We have to call the Alliance." Sakura insisted. "We have to call them all together and quickly."

"How are we going to fucking do that?" Titus asked loudly. "Even your pansy assed Squad can't fucking get the Alliance together in time before we're all fucking doomed and burning in damn hell."

Sakura bristled visibly at that as she narrowed her eyes at the man next to her.

"She's right though." Alexander said calmly before a fight could break out, his deep voice rumbling. "The Alliance must be informed, the Hunter Squads can't win this war alone."

"So we must depend upon lesser beings?" Oliver scoffed.

"Lesser beings?" Sarah asked with a snarl. "Those lesser beings out number us and are friends with some of us so I would be careful with what you say Rich-boy."

"They are lesser beings." Oliver argued with an arrogant tilt of his chin. "Always depending on us to sort their problems out and all they do is make those that come in contact with them turn into barbarians! Look at what Squad Eleven has turned into, their Captain is a prime example."

Serenity's mask moved as she snarled while Bella let her head fall back and her now free hand lay flat on the table, few noticing the frozen ice that appeared around her palm.

"Barbarians!" Titus roared, enraged that someone would dare insult his Little Hellcat. "You fucker!"

"Titus!" Selena snapped. "Oliver will remember to hold his tongue."

"He won't have a tongue left when I'm fucking through with the bastard." Titus promised with an insane look in his eyes that promised of a bloody painfilled future.

"Titus!" Selena snapped again. "The problem here is how do we get in touch with the members of the Alliance."

"They already know." Bella drawled lazily, her head resting against the back of the chair as everyone turned towards her.

"And how is that heathen?" Oliver asked, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Have you looked outside?" She asked with an eyebrow raised and her own smirk on her lips as she let her head fall back so she could see Oliver.

All eyes turned towards the window to see large fluffy white snow flakes fall to the sky and land on the already snow covered ground.

"The weather is acting up, the water can feel the change so can the other elements and they're out of the Elements Lords and Ladies control." Bella explained. "The Fates themselves are calling this Alliance meeting."

"That settles that then." Selena said calmly as she gazed around the table. "We should get some rest for tomorrow we'll be leaving for Demon's Cave, the Cullens and a number of the Volturi are welcome to come."

"We'll be there." Aro announced making Selena give him a curt nod before she stood.

"Goodnight then." With that she left as other called out their farewells.

Oliver stood, brushing away at his chestplate.

"I guess you're good at something other then spreading your legs then." Oliver said to Bella with his arrogant smirk. "Surprising since I thought it was your lovers who had the brain and you were all strength. You already proved this thought when you were with Cassandra, especially with her death."

Bella's eyes darkened to nearly pure black before the small circle of ice grew rapidly and lunged at Oliver, he barely had time to yell in surprise before the coiled around him and covered his mouth.

It was silent for a moment before Bella got out of her seat, the other Captains watched her warily as she walked slowly towards Oliver with even steps, her face carefully blank showing nothing as her heel clicked against the stone floor with ominous clicks.

Bella stopped next to Oliver and watched his struggle with her ice calmly.

"I've had enough of you brat." She told him as she circled him, the ice falling as she was about to walk through it and rebuilding itself all over again. "I don't like you, of course I don't like any spy of the Council."

Oliver paled at her words making it clear what she just said was true.

"I've put up with you holier then fucking thou for 200 years, I put up with arrogance and you belittling me and my Squad for that long too." Bella paused and made sure she was right in front of him. "And you know what?" She let a crazed grin come to her lips. "I'm sick of it, and what better way to make it stop then destroy the source of the problem?"

Oliver screamed a very high pitched scream as he struggled, his scream heard through his ice gag.

"He's giving me a headache." Elizabeth complained in a slight whine making Thermon punch Oliver in the face to shut him up.

The tinkling of the ice shattering echoed in the silent room for a moment before Titus, Sarah, Ace, Dallas, Nicola, and Clarisse bursted out laughing while Oliver stayed on the floor unconscious, his jaw hanging loose letting them know that Thermon had broken his jaw.

Bella let out a whistle.

"Beautiful, simply beautiful." She commented as she clapped her hands making Thermon smile slightly.

Livia sighed in annoyance as she went and crouched down beside him, her hands glowing as she healed his jaw and took away his memories of the past five minutes.

"What are we going to do about the hole in his memory?" Sarah asked before Titus stood with a grin, and pulled a bottle of amber liquid from his sleeve before he leaped over the table and uncapped the bottle before forcing down Oliver's throat.

"Those seals are for weapons!" Livia scolded Titus, to which he ignored. "Not your booze."

"Quiet you damn woman." He grumbled as she smacked him across the head.

"All Squads fall in and pay up." Bella said as she reclaimed her seat.

The Squad members appeared in different places, some sitting on leather couches, with an amulet in their hands. Some let out groans as all threw leather pouches of gold on the table infront of Bella.

"You bet on this?" Livia asked, slight disgust in her voice as she stared at the Hunters.

"Yep." Matthew said cheerfully as he sat on the table next to Bella. "Two bets actually. One for if he was a spy and one fore who would punch him first."

Bella split the number of pouches in half and slid half down to Elizabeth, who smiled as she made the pouches disappear into her sleeves.

"I need to get some new Iron Maidens." Elizabeth informed everyone with an innocent smile. "The others have become rusty because of blood."

Esme shivered in horror as Carlisle put his arm around her. Such an innocent looking child should not say things so horrifying.

"I'll help you paint them." Bella offered making Elizabeth nod with a big smile on her face.

"Nick." Eddie said making a large man look at him as Eddie took Oliver's seat. "Please take Captain to his room so he can sleep off the alcohol, he has always been a light weight."

Nick smirked as he lifted his Captain over his shoulder and left the room. Titus chuckled as he reclaimed his seat.

"Quintus take your seat and we can start this meeting." Bella said making the Lieutenant take his Captain's empty seat.

"So," Sarah spoke up. "What's around plan of action?"

"Tiania." Bella said as she rested her chin on her clasped hands. "I want you to go back to Demon's Cave, stop the Squad's attack on the Council and inform them of what is happening. Get Scorpio to take you and a Squad of Witches and a few of Blake's lot to the Bunkers."

"Yes, Captain." Tiania said before she left, she was followed by a member of Blake's Squad and a Witch.

"Adam." Bella said making a member of Thomas' Squad look up. "Go with Gene and Claire to Lucifer's seal, it should be protected by two rhino sized Hell hounds and nothing else. Serenity make sure a Team from our Squad meets them there. Kill anyone who shouldn't be there."

"A Witch will go with you to make sure the seal is still whole." Livia spoke up as Wendy typed something in her hand hold computer.

The three members left swiftly.

"Blake, I need one of your lot, one of Eddie's Squad and one of Robert's lot to go to the Garden of Hesperides." Bella said making almost everyone look at her in surprise. "Tell the Sisters' that you need to take Lila to Demon's Cave and they should keep an eye on their Father. You are to protect Lila and make sure she gets to Demon's Cave in one piece."

Cell phones were taken out by Eddie, Blake and Robert as they informed a member of their Squad about their mission.

"Sarah, I want you to send a Team to keep an eye on Tartarus and send what ever comes out back swiftly." Bella said making Sarah nod and Ace to pull out his phone and called a Team.

"The next course of action will be decided when the Alliance is all together." Bella said making the others nod. "We have a long train ride in the morning so everyone make sure to have a good nights sleep."

Many Squad members left, Jason with them though he paused to press a kiss to his Mother's cheek, while the Captains and Lieutenants stayed for a moment.

"Who is Lila?" Quintus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"A girl that is like my so many great granddaughter." Bella answered casually as she leaned back.

"What is she?" Sakura asked with narrowed eyes.

"Human, mostly." Bella answered slowly.

"Mostly?" Joseph asked as he leaned forward slightly.

"She's an Oracle isn't she?" Elizabeth asked with a slight smile making Bella nod slightly.

"An Oracle?" Sarah said with wide eyes as she stared at Bella. "Do you want to be killed?"

"What's wrong about her being an Oracle?" Jane asked curiously.

"About 600 years ago, the Alliance ordered the mass slaughter of all Oracles since many races had been using their sight in war." Thomas explained to the Vampires. "Squad Ten and Squad Eleven were given the duty of killing every Oracle, be them child or adult, and any family members."

"Took a while to track all the fuckers down." Titus added in a drawl. "As soon as word got out of three families with Oracles being killed by Hunters, the other Oracle families went into hiding." He then chuckled darkly. "What fucking cowards."

"What made you save one and let her breed?" Robert asked mildly.

"She had bright sky blue eyes." Bella answered making them understand easily. "Her name was Pythia after Apollo's Oracle of Delphi and was only ten. I took her to the Garden of Hesperides, the Sisters owed me a favour even if they were still upset with me killing Ladon."

"Selena did say she wasn't sure about you being involved in that mission." Alexander said a smirk on his lips. "Especially when you just came back from you're tour of the Underworlds."

Quintus sighed as he stood. "It doesn't matter now, but we should rest."

The other Captains and Lieutenants nodded as they stood, apart from Livia and Bella, and left. Serenity left with Aeolos and the other Elements after she kissed her Mother on the cheek goodnight.

"Are you going to let me finish healing you?" Livia asked almost boredly as she looked at Bella.

"I haven't got much of a choice, now do I?" Bella asked with a dry smile on her face.

Livia sighed before she stood and took the seat next to Bella, making sure she was facing the Hunter, before her hand snapped out and pulled Bella's right leg up and on to her lap before she removed the boot and sock from that foot.

"Remove your necklaces." Livia ordered softly as she rolled up Bella's pant leg.

Bella scowled slight but removed the necklaces that hid her real appearance.

Esme couldn't keep in the gasp that she let out when Bella's image seemed to blur for a moment and then came back into focus showing Bella's true self.

Streaks of pure white framed Bella's face, more visible thanks to Bella's dark brown with hints of red hair. Three scars from hair line to jaw went over Bella's left eye, each was thin but jagged obviously done by a claw of some kind. Numerous faded bright white scars were on almost every bit of visible skin, her left arm was replaced with a black iron one and her right leg from the knee down was a bright shining bronze.

Livia easily removed the fake leg and began to heal, painfully recreating the leg slowly though Bella showed no sign of pain. Livia wasn't surprised since she had once saw Bella speak almost normally to her Squad members after she was mauled by a number large claws and should of been unconscious from the pain. Bella was someone who could handle their pain well, better then most Hunters.

"You didn't have to run away, you know." Livia said and she wasn't surprised then the Hunter seemed to be deaf as she watched the snow falling. "I know it's hard for you to let me heal your leg when it was Cassandra who was healing before she died."

"Livia." Bella spoke in perfect monotone, ignoring the gasps of horror and awe from the Vampires as they watched Livia grow the bone first before regrowing the nerves and muscles needed for her leg and then finally the skin, it was a slow process that Bella was almost used to. "Don't speak of her in front of me."

Livia said nothing as she continued to heal Bella, though she was frowning.

Bella kept her eyes focused on the window, she could heal her control slipping and didn't want to hurt anyone in the room. Though she guessed she wouldn't mind hurting Aro, but it would cause to much trouble then it was worth sadly.

There was too much going on around her and so much she had to focus on that it was hard to remain control of her sanity. Of course most knew that the Captain of Squad Eleven was on the insane side but no one out of Squads Two, Three, Nine, Ten, and Eleven with a few members of Squad Twelve and the esteemed Council knew just how far she was over the edge.

Of course no one in Squads Two, Three, Ten and Eleven with a few members from Squad Twelve really could be sane. They saw to much violence, to much gore, did to much violence, that it was almost impossible to keep ones sanity intact.

Suicide was one of the highest causes of death in those Squads, the other highest was murder. Not killed in action, though she had to admit that that was high as well. But the murder of the Squad members that was one of the highest causes of death was because of the Council.

They knew just had fragile the mental state of those Hunters were, they had Squad Ten watching them and keeping track of them. Waiting to the members finally cracked and to see if they killed themselves or they had to deal with the overly insane Hunter.

The Council didn't care if the members were insane, they made sure no one knew that made Squad Four was never allowed to find out the mental health of those Hunters, as long as no one found out they were insane or they became to insane for them to handle 'safely'.

Bella grimaced slightly of the thought of how the Council dealt with the ones who didn't end their own lives. They would send the Hunter into an arena, making sure the other Hunters that were slightly insane are in the stands, with one weapon, normally a large knife or sometimes a sword, before they sent out Level Six Werewolves.

There was different levels of Werewolves, the first eight levels didn't have to ability to turn back into their human form. The higher the level the more intelligent they were. One Hunter could take down one Level Six, though it would take skill, maybe a Hunter could take two. But the Council made sure to send out four-to-six Level Six Werewolves so that there would be no way the Hunter had a hope in hell.

Only three Hunters had every been put through that and lived. Though only one of them had to do it more then once. Widow and Scorpio had been Hunters since almost the very beginning, they were two of the very first members of the Eleventh Squad and the only ones of the original Squads still alive. They were older then everyone apart from Selene and the Council.

They were insane and were open about it mostly, it was easy to see once you knew what to look for. They had been taken by Squad Ten on the orders of the Council and lived through their death sentence.

Bella had also lived through hers, but she had to go through it a number of times since the Council had been gunning for her death the moment she came back from her first war as a War Hero. She had skill that they hadn't prepared for and as she grew older, her reputation grew too and so did the fear the Council had when it came to her.

"I've finished." Livia's soft voice broke Bella from her thoughts and the brown haired woman to look down at her healed like.

The skin was still had the slightly pink colour of newly grown skin though there wasn't one scar on her right leg. It was strange for her to be able to move her real toes when she had gotten used to the unmovable bronze ones of her fake leg.

"Thank you." Bella said softly though she had wished to never have the leg healed.

She put on her sock and boot and stood, finding it strange to be standing on her own two feet before she stuffed her necklaces in her pocket and sealed her bronze foot into her coat.

"It wasn't your fault." Livia said softly making Bella freeze on her way to the door. "Cassandra made her own choice that day."

"She was a child." Bella dismissed. "She didn't know what she was doing."

"She was nineteen." Livia replied calmly. "She knew what she was doing and she was no child."

"Leave it alone Livia." Bella warned, her voice dropping dangerously.

"You are surrounded by ghosts of the past Bella." Livia said. "You need to let go."

"Since when have you been a Necromancer Livia?" Bella questioned, looking back over her shoulder at the Witch.

"I don't have to be a Necromancer to see your ghosts, Crimson." Livia barely finished saying the last word before she was slammed onto the table with a cool metal hand around her throat and a pale hand slammed next to her face only for frost to surround it.

"Ice!" Livia choked out making the bloodlust leave Bella's eyes though her expression remained blank as she released the Witch and left before anyone could recover from her shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Livia collapsed heavily in a chair as she rubbed her already bruised throat as a strand of black hair fell in front of her eyes.

"What was that about?" Jasper asked, seeming to be one of the few Vampires to get over their shock.

Caius chuckled as he leaned back in his seat, a dark smirk twisted his lips as the other Vampires looked at him.

"That was a glimpse of the Hunter I watched in battle." Caius said, dark glee in his dark red eyes. "That was the Hunter that everyone who knows of her fears."

Livia glared at the white haired Vampire for a moment before she turned her glare to the empty chairs in front of her.

"Next time you want to see how soon she lash out, leave me out of it." She growled as four Hunters appeared in those seats, amulets clasped in their hands.

"She wouldn't of killed you." Sarah pointed out as she let her amulet hit the table with a sharp thud.

"She wouldn't of killed Elizabeth either." Livia pointed out as she jerked her chin at the child-looking Captain.

"Bella wouldn't of attempted to hurt me." Elizabeth told her calmly. "Bella doesn't get mad when it comes to me."

"Of course she fucking doesn't." Titus said with a snort, ignoring the disapproving looks being sent his way by Esme, Rosalie and Livia. "You've been stuck to Hellcat's side since you became a Hunter, bet she fucking thinks of you as her little sister."

Clarisse shook her head, for once completely serious as she looked at the four Captains.

"Captain Blake isn't going to be pleased with this." She informed them, redirecting their attention to her. "Captain Bella has always been one of the few open about her insanity and you know what the Council is like when it comes to the insane members of the Darker Squads."

Faces darkened at that, while the Vampire sat confused.

"Those old bastards can't do a bloody thing." Titus said sitting forward and resting his forearms on the smooth table. "Not with Hellcat having the curse of Achilles, they can't fucking touch her."

"They don't have to target her to harm her, Titus." Elizabeth stated as she swinged her legs slightly. "They could go after Widow or Scorpio."

Sarah was shaking her head before Elizabeth finished the names.

"Widow and Scorpio are as old as the Council themselves and have gained alot of respect and fear in their years." Sarah told her. "Their skilled fighters and as long as Bella is alive, they wont let themselves die. Plus Scorpio is almost like Selene's sister and the Council doesn't like getting the Head-Captain involved in 'their business'."

"So basically Hellcat is untouchable because I doubt anyone is fucking stupid enough to try and harm one of her kids." Titus said looking at the women. "Everyones seen what she's like when a lover is harm or killed and everyone remembers when Jason died. No one is fucking stupid enough to provoke Bella in that way unless they don't fucking mind being ripped apart after."

"The Council will make more members of Squad Nine watch over her." Clarisse said, grimacing at the thought.

"That's a horrible idea especially with a war coming and Isabella being placed on a sex ban." Livia said with a shake of her head as Sarah's and Titus' lips twitched into grins. "My Squad will have to deal with the blood covered bodies of her watchers when they annoy her to much."

"This war will be over soon." Elizabeth muttered. "The Fates are on our side and placing Bella on a sex ban will make her destroy the enemy as fast as she can."

"But it also makes her more violent." Livia said with a grimace. "The pain she'll feel because of the Gods and Goddess' of loves displeasure will test her control."

"Bella can handle pain better then almost everyone." Sarah said with a scowl.

"I know that." Livia snapped. "Are you forgetting that I am her healer? That I've healed her after every battle? Every war? Every 'friendly' and non-'friendly' spar? Every one of her famous one night stands?"

Clarisse winced at the last one. Bella's one night stands always ended with her lover of the night trying to kill her. There was a whole graveyard filled with Bella's one night stands. Squad Nine always got shit for that when it happened because their Squad was meant to stop things like that happening. But it seemed Bella's would be assassins were quite cunning till Bella killed them.

"We haven't forgotten." Elizabeth said soothingly while Sarah huffed. "It's just sometimes people forget what Bella is able to do."

"People underestimate Captain Bella and that is normally their down fall." Clarisse added in agreement.

"I should go and make sure Thomas isn't getting worried." Sarah sighed before she left.

"Why does everyone seem to fear Bella?" Edward asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought about everything that happened since he saw Bella again.

"Because she's dangerous and unstable." Livia answered bluntly.

"She can control herself, her insanity doesn't control her." Elizabeth exclaimed angrily before she stormed off.

"You upset Spitfire." Titus chuckled. "But you're right." Livia looked at him in surprise as he looked at the top of the table. "But aren't we all unstable? Who wouldn't fucking be with our goddamn jobs? Even if we don't feel guilt or remorse, there's only so much killing a mind can fucking take before it begins to break. Hunters have the ablity to live forever, but no one of the Darker Squads will ever live forever. We'll either die in battle or end up killing our selves."

"It's a shame to know I'll out live you." Clarisse told him making him chuckle.

Livia sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"We should rest, tomorrow will be a long day." Livia said quietly as she stood.

"Can't wait to get back to Demon's Cave." Titus said with a large grin. "Squad Eleven always throws the best fucking parties."

Livia just shook her head in disgust as she left.

Titus chuckled as he leaned back in his chair.

"You should get ready little Vampires." Titus said with a mocking smile as he looked at the Vampires. "Tomorrow will be a long day and you'll see that you're not the most dangerous monster out there."

With that he stood, chuckling deeply as he left the room while Clarisse shook her head and followed the Captain.

* * *

Jasper had never felt Bella was a real threat before, not even when he had thought she was Human and wanted to killed her to stop her finding out the family's secret, but when she had entered the throne room and he felt all the emotions around him, he had to rethink that.

He had watched her since she came back into their lives. He had studied the way she moved while fighting and was impressed and unnerved. He had no idea if he could win in a fight against her. She was a skilled fighter, Jasper knew that from the brief moments he had watched her fighting. She was also more confident in herself then she ever let them see, and he could see how alike they were.

Like Jasper, he had the feeling that Bella sometimes looked at others like they were just pawns in war and automatically started listing weaknesses and strengths in her head when she meets someone new. He also had a feeling that Bella took it a step further and made many plans of how to take down a person if they even showed a slight sign of being a threat.

Jasper could understand that, because he had done the same with every Newborn he had come in connect with in the years before the Cullens and even now. Both Bella and he had been surrounded by fighting and full-out battles of war since soon after they were brought in to their second life. But Jasper knew that he had been the luckier of the two since he got away from the wars while wars were Bella's life.

Jasper had always respected the silent and quiet strength Bella had when she had been with Edward, he had been impressed with how well she sometimes handled Edward in just the right way to get what she wanted without anyone being the wiser expect for him. But his respect had gone up sine Bella strolled back into their lives and shown was she was really capable of.

Jasper also understood now the reason that Bella had always felt amusement when Edward said he was dangerous. Jasper had a feeling that to Bella, Edward was as dangerous as a kitten and wondered how Edward was coping with that idea.

Jasper shook his head as he brought his attention back to the train station that they had just entered.

Many people, some strange looking humans and some not looking human at all, were walking around in groups, all of them were wary of other people and seemed to know that a war was coming.

"They know." Sarah said softly to Thomas, Bella, Titus and Elizabeth, who were standing in front of them.

"Of course they know." Bella told her. "The Fates are making sure of it."

"Well this is going to be fucking interesting." Titus said with a smirk as the group of Hunters, Witches, Elements, Vampires and one Demigod began moving.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" A voice screeched making Bella wince.

A petite Chinese woman appeared in front of the group with a scowl on her face and her fists placed firmly on her wide hips. She wore a black sleeveless Chinese dress with slits up to her mid-thigh and a keyhole front and on her left thigh was a garter with paper tags under it. Two Jiang Shi were standing behind her. She had light brown eyes with some golden flakes and her long back hair was being held up in a twisted bun by a long jade hairpin.

"You destroyed another one of my cars again, didn't you?" The woman shouted as most of the group left expect for Squads Two, Three, Six, Ten, and Eleven aswell as the Elements, Vampires and one Demigod.

"Jun, my love, my sweet, how could you think so low of me?" Bella asked with a fake smile on her lips as she moved towards the angry woman.

"Because it's you!" Jun shouted glaring at Bella. "Where is my car?"

"Under Volterra." Bella told her with a wince.

Jun let out a scream and moved her hands in a violent gesture in the air between them.

"This time I only broke the windows." Bella said with a smile making Jun's head drop.

"I should ban you from taking my cars." Jun muttered. "You never bring them back."

"I brought one back before." Bella argued with a frown.

"It was a wreck!" Jun screeched. "I can still hear my mother's scream when she saw what you had done to it!"

"That's not fair." Bella said with a small scowl. "I couldn't help it if Giant accidentally stepped on it a bit."

"You shouldn't of taken the car anywhere near a bloody Giant!" Jun shouted, an angry flush on her cheeks.

"Been spending some time in England I see." Bella commented casually making Jun huff in annoyance.

"Isabella." Jun groaned. "Why can't you wreck someone else's cars for once?"

"Oh Jun, it's not only your cars I wreck," Bella soothed as she patted the other woman on the shoulder. "Just most already have banned me from taking anymore of their cars."

Jun groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Come on, let's get you back to Demon's Cave." Jun said before she span gracefully on her heel and bagan heading towards the large black train that everyone was heading to.

Bella looked back at them with a shrug before she followed the fiery Chinese woman.

Emmett looked around the train station in amazement as he followed the others, he was in awe of the different beings walking around and tried to take in everything all at once. His golden eyes took in the sight of a man with fully black eyes pushing a trolley with cages on it, he took in the different animals, the three headed puppy that was bitting a torn chewtoy, a two-tailed cat that stared back at him with mismatched eyes, a fiery red and gold bird that's tail-feathers seemed to be made of of flames, a small pale blue dragon the size of a house-cat, and a cage filled with bright blue beings that looked like fairies.

"Cornish Pixies." Bella said from the front making Emmett look at her, gold met brown. "Their Pixies not Fairies. Fairies are apart of the Alliance which means he can't sell them, even on the Black-Market it is taboo to sell a being on the Alliance."

"So you mean he's going to sell the Pixies?" Rosalie asked in disgust, her lips curling at the man.

"Yep." Bella said, popping the 'p'.

"Aren't there laws against that?" Esme asked in shock at the little care Bella was showing.

"Oh theres laws." Sarah resurred them. "That's the reason he's going to sell them on the Black-Market."

"Shouldn't you stop him then?" Edward asked, frowning at the Hunters. "Aren't you like the police?"

Bella spun too face them, the black trench coat she wore swirled around her legs, and she stared at them while walking backwards.

"We're apart of the Darker Squads, we go to the Black-Market for information, illegal weapons, poisons and the like." She told them bluntly.

"Trying to shut down the Black-Market is the job of the pansy Squads." Titus added on as they stopped in front of a long black train.

"All aboard for Demon's Cave." Jun said with a smile as she gestured to the train.


	11. AN

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Tilunar


End file.
